Harry Potter and True Love
by CodeRomance
Summary: Harry has always wondered about his family. well he's just about to get the shock of his life! You're a wizard Harry. A what? Follow harry through his years at hogwarts. this is my story of harry potter, AU and H&G Hr&R! plz R&R! rating may change later.
1. When Harry meets a certain red head

**Hey I had this edited so it should be the new and improved verson...at least a little bit...the rest is getting edited as well and I'm working on chapter 11 as well so that should be up soon! thanks for your massive pacients! CodeRomance**

He lay there thinking about many things. He wondered, not for the first time, the time. He didn't have a clock or a watch. Heck, he didn't have much of anything. The house was silent so that meant it was before seven o'clock. He shifted restlessly on the small bed in the closet under the stairs. That was where he slept. It was a closet, under the stairs. This had always been his room - if you could call it that.

It was two days until his birthday. Two days until he turned eleven. Not that it mattered much. His uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia didn't acknowledge it. He got thrown an old pair of socks and some of Dudley's old clothes, which were too big for him. This was his present and the only time he got "new clothes." They didn't say anything to him except to get the breakfast made and move along to the rest of his chores. It was just another day, really, nothing to look forward to. He didn't even know when he had found out it was his birthday. For a while, he didn't even know he had one. It must have just clicked because that was the only day of the year when he would get something. He didn't get anything on Christmas though he knew it was Christmas because Dudley got loads of stuff. But that was life. It had been this way since he could remember.

"BOY! Get up! Time to make breakfast, you lazy no good for nothing git!" his uncle Vernon shouted thru the door.

He said this every morning to him. It was a wonder he even knew his own name. Nobody called him by his name, only his aunt did, and that was seldom. He heard the lock click open. He was allowed out now. Just then, Dudley came running down the stairs, jumping and making as much noise as possible. As the closet door opened, and he started to step out Dudley ran by, shoving him into the closet, and slamming the door shut. It was a normal, typical morning at the Dursley's. His uncle came out of the kitchen.

"BOY! What are you doing? Get your lazy behind out here this instant and make breakfast! And no slamming the doors or you won't eat for the rest of the day!"  
"The Boy" did just that. He came out, mumbled a "sorry" and walked into the kitchen to make eggs, bacon, and toast. This was his favorite time of day. He loved to cook though he would never tell the Dursley's that, else they take it away from him. Ever since he had been old enough he had made breakfast.

Aunt Petunia had taught him to cook and ever since she had he had loved it. That day she taught him to cook had, been the best day of his life. It was the first time his aunt was nice to him. After that day, she was nice every so often but very rarely and only when Uncle Vernon and Dudley weren't around. She would give him extra food or tell him to skip a chore and she would take care of it. It happened rarely, but it did and for that, he loved his aunt. His uncle he didn't love and certainly not Dudley. However, his aunt Petunia he did love for he knew deep down she was a good person. Though, his aunt had been acting differently. It was almost as if she were afraid of him. Sure, she had always kept her distance, but she had never shied away from him before. He was a little mystified by it, but he shook it off.

He finished with breakfast, put it on three plates, and put it on the table. Everyone was sitting down. Dudley greedily took the plate and started shoveling the food into his mouth while keeping his eyes glued to the TV he had gotten for his birthday.

"BOY! Get me some more coffee!" Uncle Vernon barked.

He grabbed the cup and poured more coffee into it and gave it back to uncle Vernon. Then he sat down with his cereal and ate. When he was done, he gathered up the dishes and started the washing up. When he had finished, he moved on to all the other chores that he had now that it was summer. At around three in the afternoon, he was finished. His uncle had left for work at eight, so he went to ask his aunt if he could go outside.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked meekly. "Can I go outside? I've finished all my chores."

"Yes," she said quietly. She looked at him suspiciously. "Be back by six for dinner."

"Yes ma'am," he whispered. He walked outside and had to shield his eyes from the sun. After being inside all day the bright light was hard to get used to. He walked slowly, savoring his time outside. He headed toward the park and hoped no one was there. It was his sanctuary. As he came to the gate, he saw that there was someone there. A girl, about his age maybe a little younger, was sitting on the swings, a book in her lap. He heard a laugh from her that cared through the wind. She had flaming red hair, and he was startled for a moment by how delicate she seemed. She was beautiful, for a young girl. He stopped just a little ways away from the swings and just stared at her.

As if sensing someone was there, she looked up and gasped. The book in her hand dropped to the ground and her hand went to her mouth. She stared at him. "Oh my gosh," she murmured. She looked over his face and hair and found what she was looking for. The boy had messy black hair and piercing, emerald eyes. And on his forehead just to the right, he had a lighting bolt scar. "Harry Potter," she whispered.

Harry's gaze sharpened. "How do you know my name?" he asked. He had never seen this girl before so she wasn't from school. Though even if she were he wouldn't know her. He wasn't very popular. Ha! He had no friends.

"Everyone knows your name." She smiled. She stood up slowly, her book forgotten. "You're the most famous person in the wizarding world. You're the only one to have survived the killing curse, the one who vanquished the Dark Lord. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." she walked forward, toward him. Harry backed away. The girl kept advancing and Harry kept retreating until he could retreat no more. "You look just like your father except you have your mother's eyes."

"You-you've met my father?" he whispered shocked, "and my mother?"

The girl frowned. "No, but I've seen lots of pictures. My Mum and Dad talk about them all the time. They were brave people, Harry. Very brave." She looked at him regarding him thoughtfully. "Have you got your letter yet? You are about the right age."

"What letter?" Harry asked confused, surprised, and a little nervous.

"Your letter to Hogwarts!" she laughed.

"Hogwarts? What's that?" Harry asked not quite getting it.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, don't tell me you don't know." The girl looked at him surprised.

"Know what? And what is this school?" Harry asked getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Know what? Oh my, you really don't know, do you?" Harry shook his head. "You're wizard, Harry." She murmured quietly.

"A what?" he asked puzzled

"A wizard. Basically, it's someone who can do magic." Harry looked skeptical. "I know what your thinking, 'Magic's not real,' but it is. I'm a witch. And you're a wizard. That's what Hogwarts is, a school for kids like us. Your parents went there. My parents went and now I have brothers that go there too. My two oldest brothers have already graduated. I have three who are there now and one who starts this year like you. I'm not supposed to start until next year but I have actually gotten my letter already. We were all surprised at that and my youngest brother, Ron, is very jealous. But enough about me, what do you know about your parents?" the girl rambled on.

Harry who was trying to take it all in answered, "I don't know much. Um only that they died in a car crash, and that they were unemployed."

"WHAT! That's it! And that's not even true. Died in a car crash? No jobs? Oh Lord, Harry you really don't know who you are, do you? Your parents are famous, Harry. Just like you. They were killed, murdered by You-Know-Who. He was the most evil wizard of our time... well actually it was our parents' time. Some say he's still around but we don't know for sure. Haven't you ever wondered about the scar on your forehead? He gave it to you. He tried to kill you and it left that mark. Nobody knows how you survived. After all you were just baby. Your parents were killed, but you weren't. That's why you're famous. That's why you have that scar. Your parents didn't die in a car crash and they were the best Aurors of their time!" the girl inhaled because she was talking so fast.

"What is an Auror and who was the Dark Lord and why would he want to kill my parents or me for that matter?" Harry asked baffled.

"An Auror is someone who fights and captures dark wizards and I don't know why You-Know-Who would want to kill you or your parents. Why did he want to kill anyone? More power is the only answer I can come up with." The girl smiled sadly. "The world is corrupt, Harry. It always has been and always will be." She looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh no! I've got to get back. You should be getting your letter soon, Harry! I'll see you at the train station. Platform 9 ¾, at Kings Cross! Look for me!" the girl called as she ran from the park.

"WAIT! I don't even know your name, and I have so many questions." Harry yelled after her, but it was too late, she was gone.

Harry sighed, even more confused then ever. A wizard, his parents had been wizards. He was a wizard, a famous one at that and didn't even really know why, Harry thought. _Well I best get back. Dinner will be ready and I bet I'm late so I'll get into trouble. Oh well, I wonder if the Dursley's know anything about this._ _They probably did and didn't tell me._ _Are my uncle and aunt wizards? And if they are, why didn't they tell me that I am one? Too many questions and no answers_, Harry sighed. He walked up the drive to number four, Privet Drive.

"Boy! You're late again! Dinner's been ready for 20 minutes!" his uncle bellowed as he walked in the door. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Harry learns more

**2 Mornings later: Harry's Birthday:**

Why do I always seem to wake up before everyone else? Harry thought, it's not like I can get out of here anyway. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry, which was no surprise since they rarely fed him anything. Just enough to survive and then because he had come home late two nights ago they had lessened the portions even more. Well maybe today he would get more; after all it was his birthday. Ha! Like that would matter. He was eleven today, not that they cared. He could have been turning 25 and no one would care.

"Boy! Get up! Time to make breakfast you lazy, no good for nothing git!" his uncle bellowed through the door. It was the same every morning, "get up, get breakfast you lazy no good for nothing git!" He was used to it, except today when the lock clicked his uncle opened the door and shoved some things at him, a shirt, trousers, socks, boxers and trainers. Out of all these things, the only thing that fit were the trainers. He had big feet like Dudley so it was no surprise. Harry got up and dressed. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table with her tea. Harry really wanted to ask her about being a wizard but then he saw the look on her face and decided against it. She looked scared out of her wits. She looked at him nervously and whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied. His uncle walked in as Harry got a pan for the pancakes.

"Boy, go get the mail!" he growled at Harry. Aunt Petunia eyes got wide.

"Yes sir." Harry walked to the door and went out to the mailbox. He was puzzled by his aunt's reaction to him getting the mail. She had been more jumpy then usual and even more so today. He was very confused. He opened the box and pulled out the mail. He wondered if Dudley was up yet. Not that it really mattered. He would be up soon enough. Harry had just closed the box when an owl came swooping down and landed on his shoulder. It gave a hoot and held out its leg for Harry. There was a letter attached to it. The owl gave another hoot.

"What's this you've got?" Harry looked at the owl. "A letter? For me?" his eyes got wide. "This isn't…is it?" he untied the letter from the owl and tore it opened. As he read the letter, he absently stroked the owl's feathers.

_Addressed to:_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey, COI 58ST_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin. First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and supplies you will need at Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, I know that you may be a bit confused and are probably wondering what this means. Not to worry at all for someone with be arriving shortly to explain things to you._

_Note, term begins on September 1, and we await your owl, which must arrive no later then July 31. We will see you on the Hogwarts Express, platform 9 ¾._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells __(Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic __by Bathilida Bagshot_

_Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE TO BE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"BOY! What are you doing? Get in here! Breakfast must be made!" Vernon bellowed so loud it made Harry jump. "And what is that owl doing on your shoulder? We do not allow pets in this house!"

"Coming sir," Harry said meekly. He quickly folded the letter and put it away. He couldn't believe it. It was really true and what did it mean someone would be arriving shortly to explain things. Well he didn't have time to dwell on it. Harry looked at the snowy white owl on his shoulder. "You sure are a beauty, but you have to go now. I can't take you inside." The owl gave a hoot and flew to the mailbox. "See you later." Harry murmured and he turned to go inside. Ok so since the red head was right and I'm a wizard, Harry thought, what do I do now? Well I suppose I could ask uncle Vernon. Yes, that is what I will have to do. it doesn't matter what happens I will just ask. Harry walked up the drive to where Vernon was waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up Boy!" he shouted. He turned around and headed toward the house.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly.

"What Boy?" Vernon barked.

"Do you know what a wizard is?"

Vernon stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned around. "What did you say, boy?" he asked carefully.

"I asked if you knew what a wizard is?" Harry looked at his uncle, who had gone deathly pale. "Sir? Are you all right?"

"Where did you hear that?" Vernon whispered so quietly Harry could barely hear him.

"Well, um, I-I got this letter…" Harry trailed off. Vernon went from deathly pale to purple in a matter of seconds.

"LETTER? FROM WHO?" Vernon bellowed so loud that aunt Petunia came outside to see what was the matter.

"Well, um, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry panicked.

"You got in?" a voice from the door whispered. It was aunt Petunia.

"A 'course 'Arry go' in!" He's the best wizard ter ever live!" a voice from where owl sat on the mailbox said. Harry looked up and gasped. Two men were standing there, one huge giant and a tall one in a purple robe, with a long white beard. "A 'course he'll 'ave ter be trained up a bit."

"Dumbledore?" Aunt Petunia asked, looking at the tall man with the white beard.

"Hello, Petunia. We've come to get Harry and explain some things to him, since I know you didn't want to." The man called Dumbledore stated.

"HE IS NOT GOING TO ANY-ANY SCHOOL WITH ANY OF THOSE-THOSE FREAKS!" Vernon shouted. "HE IS NOT ONE OF YOU AND HE WILL NEVER BE! IT'S ALL OUT OF HIM NOW! IT'S GONE!"

"There's nothing you do can make Harry not a wizard. He will always be one." Dumbledore murmured.

"I don't care! He's not going!" growled Vernon.

The big giant stepped forward. "Like a grea' Muggle like you could stop him! Yer not one ter stop him!" the giant growled.

Uncle Vernon backed up, "Stay away from me." his lip quivering.

"Hagrid calm down." Dumbledore sighed, "Why don't we all go inside."

"You're not coming into my house!" roared Vernon.

Petunia looked at Vernon. "It'll be fine Vernon." But the look on her face said anything but fine. She looked at Dumbledore and nodded. She walked into the house and everyone followed. Dudley was sitting at the table looking lost. Nobody had made breakfast yet. He looked up when they walked in.

"Dudley!" barked Vernon. "Go to your room!"

"But I'm hungry!" whined Dudley.

"Dudley listen to your father." Petunia said firmly. Dudley nodded meekly and hobbled out of the room.

"Sir?" Harry looked at Dumbledore as he took a seat. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Well actually, I do understand a bit. I know about me being a wizard, I know about the Dark Lord, though that particular information is a bit vague. I don't really quite get that. I do know that he is a dark wizard and that he killed my parents and that they didn't die in a car crash" Harry glared at uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. "I know he tried to kill me but I survived. That I don't get at all, though. And I know that I'm famous, but I don't think I want to be. But the rest, well, that's a mystery." Harry looked around at everyone. The giant called Hagrid looked ready to blow.

"A CAR CRASH! LILY AND JAMES POTTER KILLED IN A CAR CRASH! How could they've died in a car crash! Why I ought ter-" Hagrid was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Enough, Hagrid." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "How do you know about this?" he asked calmly. "I know your aunt and uncle didn't tell you."

"Well, I found out 2 days ago when I went the park." Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded for Harry to continue, "Um so there was this girl, about my age or so and she was reading a book on the swings." Harry thought back to what the girl had said. _You're a wizard, Harry._ "When she saw me she seemed to know who I was. She said my name and I asked her how she knew my name. I don't have any friends and nobody knows my name at school, so I was a bit surprised. Then she said that everyone knew my name and she explained it all to me. I asked questions when I could but I was so shocked that I didn't say much and by the time the shock had worn off she had to go. She never did tell me her name, just that she'd see me on the train."

"What did she look like, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Only a few girls came to mind at who Harry could have met and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Red hair, brown eyes, a bit on the short side, but not too short. Kind of pretty, I guess." Harry said thinking about how she looked. Her hair was not just red; it was flaming red. She had been gorgeous but he didn't know when he would see her again, if ever.

"Weasley," Dumbledore murmured quietly. Yes, that was who he thought it had been. Very interesting, very interesting indeed.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A wizarding family. You'll meet them soon enough." Dumbledore glanced at Harry. "Now you understand you're famous and you understand about Voldemort?"

"Um, yes but wait a minute, who's Voldemort?" Harry looked confused.

"He's the Dark Lord, Harry. The one who killed your parents and tried to kill you. Some say he's gone but he is not. I believe he just waiting until the right moment. We do not know when that is but it will come sooner then we think."

Hagrid flinched at the mention of Voldemort. "Why do yer always 'ave ter say his name, Dumbledore? Yer kno' it scares the heeby jeebies out me."

"Because Hagrid, if you can't say his name then it shows your fear for him." Dumbledore stated. Hagrid just grumbled something incoherent.

"Dumbledore?" Petunia asked quietly.

"Yes, Petunia?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, Harry will go with Hagrid to Diagon Alley and you will see Harry next summer when the school term ends. He will stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter. Since he understands some already I do not need to explain much." He looked at Harry. "I will see you at Hogwarts. Hagrid will take care of you for now."

"But sir, I have so many questions!" Harry pleaded.

"They will be answered in due time…" and with that he was gone.

"THE BOY WILL NOT BE GOING!" bellowed Vernon for the 3rd time.

"Vernon, he has to go." Aunt Petunia said quietly. Vernon looked at his wife and with a low growl he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Then GO!"

"Well 'Arry yer best be getting yer stuff now. We've go' ter get goin'. We go' loads ter do." Hagrid said.

**A/N: I hope you all liked! please review Thanks! CodeRomance**


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry gathered together what little he had and shoved it into a bag. Hagrid and him left Privet Drive as soon as they could. They were traveling down a London Street when Hagrid stopped at a pub. "Come on 'Arry, in 'ere." Hagrid said.

The sign read "The Leaky Cauldron," "Hagrid? Are you sure this is right? It seems a bit dingy." Harry looked around at his surroundings (A/N: I'm not good at descriptions so I won't really describe it…you all know what it looks like, right?). It didn't look very accommodating.

"Not ter worry 'Arry." Hagrid smiled, "this is the best place fer ya!"

"Hagrid!" the bartender said as they walked in. "Wotcha doin' 'ere? Wasn' expectin' ya 'till tomorrow!"

"'Ello Tom! 'Ave ya got his room ready?" Hagrid asked as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I most certainly do! I'll take his stuff up once ya all get back." the bartender Tom said, "'Ello Harry, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Tis a pleasure to be finally meeting the famous Harry Potter!" he smiled brightly and shook Harry's hand diligently.

"Um, its nice to meet you too." Harry looked around, confused.

"Now Tom 'ave I yer word that ya won't say nuthin' ta nobody bout this?" Hagrid whispered.

"'Course Hagrid, of course!" Tom smiled slightly. Then he looked around. "Before ya go Hagrid, there's a professor here who would probably like ta meet Harry."

Hagrid looked at Tom, "Who'd that be?"

"Quirrell," Tom supplied.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt, but keep it down Tom, I don't want nobody taken notice. Where's he at?"

"Over there," Tom pointed to a table in the corner of the room. A lone man was sitting in the shadows drinking something.

"Alright, come on 'Arry. We've got ter make this quick." Hagrid pulled Harry up to the lone figure.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid smiled. "I heard ya were wanting to meet 'Arry Potter, sir."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Quirrell, "A p-pleasure to m-m-meet you." he grasped Harry's hand.

"Harry, he is going to be one of your professors at Hogwarts." Hagrid provided.

"What do you teach, Professor?" Harry asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," burbled Quirrell. "N-not that y-you'll be n-needing it, huh, P-P-Potter?" Harry looked at him, confused.

"Yes well, ya'll be seeing the professor at school, 'Arry." Hagrid said, "Right now we 'ave loads to do, so say good bye."

"Bye Professor." Harry said as they walked toward the bar. "Hagrid, does the professor always talk like that?"

"Yes, poor Quirrell. It's like he's always scared or something." Hagrid murmured, thinking about something.

"Are ya ready, Hagrid?" Tom asked.

"Yes Tom," Hagrid motioned for Harry to follow him and Tom. They walked around the bar toward the back to some bricks above a trashcan.

"'Ere ya are, Hagrid." Tom said, "See ya later, Harry. 'Ave fun getting all yer supplies!" Tom waved goodbye and headed back toward the bar.

"Hagrid? Are you sure this is right?" Harry asked looking at the wall.

"Hush 'Arry. Two down, three across. Hmmm that didn't work. Now what did I do wrong." Hagrid mumbled to himself. "Ha I've got it! Three down, two across. Now stand back 'Arry." The bricks began to shift. A small hole appeared and it got bigger and bigger until a large archway was there in front of them. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, 'Arry."

Harry was so amazed that he couldn't speak. It was absolutely amazing. Harry had never seen anything like it. There were so many people, most with pointy hats and long billowing robes.

"Now 'Arry, stick by me. We got ter get yer money now so lets be going." Hagrid murmured.

"But Hagrid," Harry said as he looked around at everything as they passed. "I haven't got any money and you heard Uncle Vernon. He won't pay for me to go to school." Harry looked at Hagrid.

"Now 'Arry I suppose I should tell ya that not only are ya famous but rich as well. Yer folk's left ya well off. What're thinking that Lily and James Potter would leave yer poor! Now that's jus' silly 'Arry!" Hagrid laughed as they passed a cauldron shop. "Now, we'll be needing one of those." He mumbled.

"I'm rich, Hagrid? I'm rich." Harry said more to himself then Hagrid. He couldn't believe it. Wow!

"Ha 'ere we are, Gringotts. Now, 'Arry, this place is run by goblins. Ya don't ever wanna cross a goblin. They can be right nasty folks." Hagrid said as they walked up the steps toward a white stone building. "In we go."

"Wow this amazing." Harry murmured in ah.

"Yes now remember, this is 'bout the safest place besides Hogwarts." Hagrid told Harry.

"Why?"

"Well 'cause it run by goblins a course and ya'd be a fool ta rob it!"

They walked thru the doors and into the building. Harry followed Hagrid to the counters and Hagrid went about his business. They followed the goblin to Harry's vault and got out enough money to get his school supplies and have some extra for whatever he wanted. Harry had never seen money like this before. It was very different to the stuff Muggles used. Hagrid then took Harry to another vault where Hagrid took out a small package that he put in his coat pocket. He whispered to Harry, "I'd appreciate it 'Arry if ya told no one 'bout this. Dumbledore would appreciate it too." Harry had nodded his and said he promised. They then headed back out onto the streets.

"Now 'Arry get out yer list o' school supplies. Time ter go shopping." Hagrid grinned wide.

Harry pulled out his list and looked at it. "Hagrid, can we really get all this here?"

"A course we can 'Arry. Now come on." Hagrid motioned to one of the shops located near Gringotts. "I suppose we should get yer wand first." They walked into the shop called Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Now while yer getting yer wand I'm going off ter get yer birthday present." Hagrid said.

"You don't have to get me anything, Hagrid." Harry said looking at him.

"I know I don' 'Arry, but I want ter." He left Harry and went down the street.

"Hello," a quiet voice said from the behind the counter as Harry walked in to the store.

"Hello," Harry said tentatively. The man came forward talking all the while, about how he was expecting Harry and stuff. The man helped Harry find a wand. It took forever. The man had to search almost all the boxes before he found one.

"Curious, curious," said the man as he handed Harry the wand. "I have never seen this before." Harry looked at him confused. "Now, Harry, I remember every wand ever sold and it is most curious how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, Harry, remember that. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is interesting that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He pointed to Harry's head.

Harry took the wand and gulped, then shivered. He gave the money to the man and then left the shop. Hagrid was waiting outside with a white snowy owl that Harry was sure he had seen before.

"Hagrid, where did you get this owl?" Harry asked as he stroked the owl's white feathers.

"Well I bought her a few days ago at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then I sent her off ter deliver yer letter. That's probably why ya recognize her." Hagrid murmured, as the owl hopped from his arm to Harry's shoulder. "She belongs to ya."

"What? Hagrid I told you, you didn't need to get me a present!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes well lets get the rest o' yer stuff so we can get ya settled at the Leaky Cauldron fer the night."

They walked on down Diagon Alley and stopped at Flourish and Blotts to get all the books Harry would need at school. Then they stopped at Madam Malkins Robe's for all occasions. Next was the Apothecary, then, last was Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring – Collapsible.

"Now come on 'Arry. We've got ter get yeh back ter the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid pulled Harry away from what looked to be a broom shop.

"Hagrid? What's Quidditch?" Harry asked. "I heard a kid asking his parents for a broom while I was in one of the shops. They said so they could practice Quidditch."

"Blimey 'Arry I fergot yeh don't know bout this sorta stuff. Now Quidditch…" Hagrid went on to explain a bit about it. By the time he was done explaining, they had arrived back at the pub.

"Now 'Arry I am going to have to go to back to Hogwarts fer the rest of the month. Ye're ter stay 'ere. Tom will look after yeh. Here is yer ticket, Kings Cross, platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express, leaves on September 1st. 'Ave yer got that, now, 'Arry?" Hagrid gave him a golden ticket.

"Um…yes I believe so." Harry said confused.

"Good now take care, and Tom will take yeh up ter yer room and if yer need me just send yer owl or ask Tom. Bye, 'Arry," Hagrid waved goodbye and then in an instant he was gone.

"But, I-" Harry looked around confused. He saw Tom waiting over bye the stairs.

"Are ya ready for me ta show ya to yer room, Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Yes," was all he said.


	4. When Harry sees a certain red head again

The month went by slowly for Harry. He was glad that he wasn't at the Dursely's and he was glad that he was going to be going to a school that was far away from them. Harry was still in a daze about being a wizard. But he did enjoy his freedom and was looking forward to starting…well to starting fresh. Tom, the innkeeper, kept an eye on Harry and told him he had to be inside before dark every evening and he wasn't to go wandering into muggle London. He had to stick to Diagon Alley. Harry enjoyed spending his time in the wizarding world. He found out so many interesting things. He was free, for the most part, to do what he wanted. He explored all of the shops but spend as much as he could in the Quidditch shop. He didn't know much about the sport, but with what he did know he like very much. And then on one afternoon toward the end of August, Harry was sitting at a café near Ollivanders wan shop, when he saw a family of red heads. Harry wasn't sure who they were but when he heard the name Ron he perked up.

"Ron! Hurry along! We need to get your robes," said a woman with fiery red hair. It was just like the girl he saw in the park.

"I know Mum, I just don't want hand-me-downs," the boy called Ron complained.

"Well too bad Ronald. We can't afford new ones so you will have to deal with it." the lady said.

"But how come_ Ginny _gets new robes?" Ron whined.

"She gets new ones because it's her birthday present, alright? Ginerva Weasley where are you?" the lady called out.

" I'm right here, Mum. What's the problem?" said a girl with fiery red hair just like her mother.

"Weasley!" Harry whispered to himself. He had been staring at the family while they had been stopped. Now the girl who was called Ginny turned her head toward Harry. Harry looked down hoping she wouldn't take notice, but she did.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Hello," Harry murmured at Ginny. So she _was _the girl from the park.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I would see you until the train. Not that I mind seeing you now. I just wasn't expecting you here." Ginny rambled on, "Why are you here?"

"Well," Harry looked at her, "you were right about the letter. I did get one. On my birthday in fact-"

"Oh did you have a nice birthday, then?" Ginny interrupted. "Oh sorry."

"Yes, well then Dumbledore and Hagrid came to the house and kind of explained things to me. Then Hagrid took me here to Diagon Alley. I got all my supplies and stuff. I have been staying at the Leaky Cauldron ever since."

"Oh that's where we're staying until tomorrow! That's terrific! So how has the rest of your summer been? I'm so glad you didn't have to stay with those muggle liars for too much of the summer." Ginny eyes grew cold.

"Oh well it's been pretty interesting. I'm learning a lot." Harry murmured.

"I bet you are! Say I know, how about-"

"Hmmm, hmmm," a voice said.

"Oh," Ginny looked up at her mother.

"And who is this nice young man, Ginny?" she asked.

"Um, well this is Harry, Harry Potter." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"BLIMEY HARRY POTTER!" yelled Ron.

"Ron hush!" Ginny grumbled in a hushed tone, but no one took notice to them.

"A pleasure to meet you, Harry," Ginny's mother said. "I'm Molly Weasley."

"And you, Mrs. Weasley," murmured Harry. He looked at Ginny who was still glaring at her brother. "Well, I best be going. See you on the train, Ginny." Harry smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait! Why don't you join us? I mean I know you have all your supplies, but I mean you are alone and well…" Ginny's voice trailed off. She looked at her mother.

"I don't see why not. Would you care to, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Well only if you don't mind." Harry looked at them.

"MIND! Blimey this is so cool. The _Harry Potter_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh will you ever grow up, Ron," muttered Ginny as she fell into step with Harry. "Come on and I'll introduce you to my other brothers."

Harry remembered Ginny mentioning that she had a handful of brothers, six to be exact.

Ginny led him over to one of the shops that Harry remembered getting his robes from: Madam Malkins Robe's for All Occasions. "Fred, George, Percy? Are you in here?" Ginny called. She pulled Harry over to a rack that had some robes. They appeared to be a bit more worn then the others. A boy with red hair poked his head out from between the robes.

"Oiy Ginny?" the boy said. He appeared to be several years older. Then all the sudden another boy popped his head out next to the other.

"Ginny! Have you got your robes yet?" this boy said. He looked at Harry. "Who are you?"

"Yeah who are you?" the one who had poked his head out first asked. The two boys appeared to be twins.

"Fred, George, this is a friend of mine. Harry Potter, meet the twins and biggest trouble makers in the world, Fred," Ginny pointed to the first one, "and George," pointing to the second. "My annoying but lovable brothers.

"Umm, nice to meet you." Harry mumbled.

"Oh _the Harry Potter?_ Well it's a pleasure," the one called Fred said.

"Yes a pleasure," the one called George said. "If you don't mind though we have to finish trying on our robes. Ginny, don't forget to as well."

"I won't." she muttered. "Hey do you know where Percy is?"

"Huh, no, he probably went off to Flourish and Blotts to moon over the books in there." Fred snickered and George laughed.

Ginny gave them a frightening look, "You better not have done anything to him," she growled.

The twins appeared nervous by the look Ginny gave them, "No we didn't do anything!" they chorused.

"FRED, GEORGE!" a voice bellowed as he walked into the store.

"Uh oh." The boys said. Then they were out in a flash.

"Ginny!" the boy who had just walked in. "Have you seen Fred and George?"

"Yes they just ran 'round that way to avoid you." Ginny smiled.

The boy, who also had red hair, looked around and started to head back out when he noticed Harry standing next to Ginny.

"Hello," the boy said. He looked at Ginny. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend Harry Potter. Harry, meet my brother Percy." Ginny grinned as she looked at the boy called Percy's face.

Percy looked at Harry with speculation. "Hmm, a pleasure to meet you, Harry." He put his hand out for Harry to shake and then turned to look at Ginny, "Fred? George?"

Ginny pointed out the door.

"Thank you, Ginny." Percy turned to Harry, "A pleasure, Harry. I am sure I will see you on the train." With that he walked out the door.

"Come on I need to look at robes. Mum said I could get new ones instead of hand-me –downs. For my birthday! Ron's jealous!" Ginny smiled.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it was supposed to be he who got new robes. However, because now I am going to school the same year as him, and I am the youngest, I get new robes!" Ginny said smugly.

"Oh, ok." Harry looked as Ginny. They walked over to a new set of robes. Mrs. Weasley then walked in mumbling under her breathe.

"Those boys!" she huffed. "When will they ever learn." She looked at Ginny. "Ahh Ginny, have you found any that you like?"

"Well, Mum what about these?" Ginny pulled some out of the rack and showed them to her mum. "They aren't very expensive and yet they have a nice touch to them."

"Mmmm, yes they do look good and you're right," Mrs. Weasley looked at the price tag, "they aren't very expensive. The question is, Ginny, do you like them?"

"Yes Mum I like them else I wouldn't have showed them to you!" Ginny laughed.

"Yes well I never can tell with you!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. "Well go and try them on." She waved Ginny to fitting room.

Ginny went into the fitting room to try them on. She came out a few minutes later. "What do you think, Mum? Harry?" she said as she spun around and bowed.

"Yes, yes very nice. They fit you perfectly." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Um yes, they look um, just fine." Harry mumbled looking down.

She really did look good in them.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled. She turned and went back into the changing room.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Pardon?" Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Oh well, um sure, but only it you're absolutely positive."

"Oh yes it will be just fine, Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled. _He has impeccable manners_, thought Mrs. Weasley.

"Then I would love to." Harry grinned in reply.

**2 hours later**

Dinner that evening was a boisterous affair. Harry had never eaten with so many people. The Weasley's were a large family. There was Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Percy, who was the third oldest, the Twins, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Bill and Charlie were not present but even with out them the crowd was immense. The twins, who were forever playing pranks, were very talkative and wanted to know everything. Percy, who was the smart one and very serious in school, kept going on about how he was prefect. Whatever that was. Ron, who was, well just Ron, was a bit quiet, but he did seem to want to know about Harry. And then there was Ginny. She was the only girl besides her mother, and yet she seemed to fit in very well. She seemed a bit devious like the twins, smart, like Percy, and a bit shy like Ron and something else, which only meant, it must be the other part of her eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie. She was her own self and knew exactly what she wanted out of life. It was a big change for Harry, who had never really been too sure of him. He smiled as he heard Mrs. Weasley scold the twins for something or another.

"Fred, George, you leave Percy alone do you hear!" Mrs. Weasley frowned at them.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Are you done? I have to pack and so do you." she smiled at him.

"Yes we can go." Harry stood to get up. Then he looked at Ron and smiled. "Coming?"

Ron grinned. "You bet!" he got up and led the way up the stairs. "So Harry, how long have you lived in the muggle world? Dad's really fascinated with it. All the muggle gadgets and stuff."

"Well I've lived with my aunt and uncle most of my life. At least as far back as I can remember." Harry replied.

"A load of muggle liars those lot!" humped Ginny. They continued up the stairs to their rooms chatting all the while.

Harry fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. He wasn't worried about school in the least. He knew he was going to enjoy it especially now that he had some friends.


	5. The train ride

**Hey here is chapter 5 hope you all like please R&R! CodeRomance**

Early the next morning, Harry was loading his trunk into the car that Mr. Weasley had gotten from the Ministry of Magic. That was where he worked. Mr. Weasley said that with so many children going to Hogwarts, the Ministry had decided he could use one of the official Ministry vehicles. Everyone had gotten up early, a little too early for some, to head to the train station. There were loads to do before hand, according to Mrs. Weasley. Apparently Ron forgot to pack _everything _in his trunk, and Ginny took forever to get up. She gets grumpy when woken up too early and six is too early!

"Muuum! Its too early to leave!" complained Ginny as everyone settled into the car.

"Now dear, we have to beat morning traffic. You know how long it takes us to get to the station. And we have an extra passenger." Mrs. Weasley murmured, "We have to make sure there is enough time to get there."

"Ugg alright Mum." Ginny sighed. She looked at Harry and smiled groggily. Fred and George snickered. Ginny glared at them.

"Our little sister's in love!" they sang. Harry blushed and Ginny glared at them.

She growled, "If you two don't shut it this instant then you will be blasted from here to oblivion. I do know how to do the Bat Boggy Hex! Bill taught me!" she threatened.

The twins swallowed, actually looking nervous.

"Ginny…" her mother warned.

"They started it," mumbled Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry. "So dear are you excited to be starting school?" she asked.

"Well, yes I am. I am just glad to get away from my aunt and uncle. It will be nice to spend time away from them." Harry murmured.

"Why ever, dear? I am sure they are lovely people." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mother, they are hardly nice people at all," Ginny rumbled, "they are liars-"

"Ginny, it's ok," Harry muttered, he looked at Mrs. Weasley. "They just aren't very nice people, ma'am. We don't get along and they don't like wizards. I didn't even know I was one until Ginny told me and then my letter came."

"Well why ever not? Why didn't they tell you?" Mrs. Weasley seemed disturbed.

"I don't know why they don't like wizards, and they never told me because they wanted to beat it out of me so I wouldn't be able to do magic. Though Hagrid, told me I couldn't get rid of it. So even if they wanted to it wouldn't matter." Harry smiled sadly.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. "Beat it out of you!"

The rest of the car journey was quiet. The twins were huddled together whispering about something or another, Percy had his nose in a book, Ron seemed to be in a daze still, though he did talk to Harry about several things, and Ginny just stared out the window with occasional glance at Harry. Finally they arrived at Kings Cross Station.

"Well we're here." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Come on lets go!" Mrs. Weasley bustled everyone out of the car. "The train leaves in 20 minutes!"

"Twenty minutes!" Ginny exclaimed. "But we left an hour and forty minutes ago. It can't have taken that long to get here!"

"I told you Ginny, that's why we got up so early and why we left so early. London traffic it horrendous! Now come on dears, let's go, let's go!"

Everybody grabbed their trucks and owl cages, for those who had them anyway. Ginny had a pigmy puff, while Ron had a cage for his rat. Fred and George didn't have anything and Percy had his own owl. They all hurried off into the station. As they came to platforms 9 and 10, Harry looked around for 9 ¾, but could not see it.

He prodded Ginny in the side. "Ginny, where is the platform? I don't see it."

Ginny giggled, "Oh Harry muggles can't see it, it's in between 9 and 10. Watch how it's done."

"Percy you first, straight at the barrier." Mrs. Weasley said. "Fred, George, you next. That's right."

Harry gasped as he saw Percy, Fred and George disappear through the barrier. "How did they-?"

Ginny laughed, "Magic, Harry! Come on its our turn."

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, lets go right on through." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Are you coming Harry?" Ron asked. "We don't want to be late!" he smiled. Ginny grabbed his hand and Harry's. They went through the barrier and before Harry knew it he was staring at a red and golden train. It was magnificent. Harry had never seen anything like it before.

"This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed. "I have never seen anything like it in my life!"

"It is pretty awesome, isn't it?" Ron grinned.

"Just wait until you see Hogwarts!" said Fred.

"Yeah then what will you think is more amazing, Hogwarts or Ginny!" George laughed.

Harry blushed while Ginny scowled at them. The train whistle blew.

"Come on, on the train. Fred, George, grab Harry trunk. Your father has already got the others on. Come on now, don't dottle." Mrs. Weasley called. "Ginny come give me a hug." Ginny gave her mum a hug and told her that it would be all right.

"It's alright Mum, nothing's gonna happen." Ginny smiled into her mum's stomach.

"I know, dear," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "But you're my baby and I was supposed to have one more year with you."

"I know, Mum but this way is better because then I won't be alone. Instead I'll have my brothers, which is what I am used to. I won't be lonely. Try not to worry, though I know you will. Love you and see you as Christmas." Ginny smiled and pulled away from her mum.

"Goodbye dear," Mrs. Weasley blinked away her tears. Everyone else gathered around for a hug. Harry hung back from the group, not wanting to intrude on the family time. "Harry, dear, come here." Harry looked surprised but he went and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. It felt nice. No one had ever given him a hug, at least not since he could remember.

After everyone hugged Mrs. Weasley they hopped on the train just has the whistle was blowing and the train started to pull away.

"Goodbye!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she waved to her children and Harry. They all waved back. They headed through the train looking for an empty compartment. Fred and George headed off to find their friends, while Percy was already with the other prefects in the prefect compartment. That left Harry, Ron and Ginny to find a compartment to for them selves.

"Here's an empty one." Ron said. They all piled into it. Ginny sat down and pulled out a book. "Would you like to play exploding snap?"

Harry looked at Ron and asked, "What's that?"

"You don't know exploding snap?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, Harry has lived with muggles his entire life. He won't know what that is." Ginny said not looking up from her book.

"Oh, I guess not." Ron looked disappointed, then he perked up, "Oh well never mind, I'll just teach how to play! So how about it?"

"Alright, sounds fun. Now how do you play?" Harry asked, excited. Ginny rolled her eyes. _Boys,_ she thought.

About thirty minutes later a bushy haired girl and round-faced boy knocked on the compartment and the door slid open. "Have either of you seen toad? This boy here has lost him. Oh by the way I am Hermione and this here is Neville." The busy haired girl called Hermione asked.

"Um, have we seen a toad?" Ron looked around at Harry and Ginny.

"Don't think so," replied Harry.

"Nope haven't seen one." Ginny smiled up at Hermione.

"Oh well ok," Hermione looked down at Ginny. She noticed the book in her hand. "Oh what are you reading? Is it a schoolbook? I have practically read all of the ones we got for school. _Hogwarts: A History_ has some fascinating information in it."

Ginny looked at Hermione, "Sorry, it's a romance. A muggle one at that."

"Oh really? What's the title?" Hermione sat down next to Ginny. "I'm a muggle born. I love to read just about anything, even romance. Maybe I've read it."

"It's called the _Scottish Bride_, by Catherine Coulter. It's historical, that's one of the reasons I am reading it. Takes place in Ancient Britain."

"Yes I have read that one! Isn't just wonderful! It's one of my favorites." Hermione smiled. Her and Ginny started going on and talking about the book and several others."

"Girls," mumbled Ron. "Want to sit down, Neville? I'm sure your toad will turn up."

"Well I suppose." Neville sat down.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this Harry Potter." Ron said.

"Harry Potter! Wow!" Neville looked at Harry in awe. Then he sobered up.

"Want to play?" Harry asked.

"What are you playing?" Neville asked.

"Exploding snap. It's my first time playing it." Harry smiled.

"Oh that sounds like fun but I'm not very good at it," Neville smiled sheepishly.

"Never mind, neither am I. Ron, here, has been beating my butt the whole time. It will be nice to play someone who isn't as good, like me!" Harry grinned.

"Well, alright." Neville sighed.

For the next thirty minutes Hermione and Ginny talked about all sorts of books, while Harry, Ron, and Neville played exploding snap. Not long after the lunch trolley went by did three boys come into the compartment. The tallest had greasy blond hair and seemed a bit rude. The other two were a bit pudgy and tall as well.

"So it is true," the greasy blond said. "Harry Potter really is coming to Hogwarts." He looked at the other in the compartment. "Let's see, a Weasley, a Weasley, a pudgy boy, and a buck tooth, bushy haired girl. If you can call her that." The boy laughed. He looked at Harry. "Come on Potter, you can do better then that. The Weasley's here are the poorest wizards ever and they are mudblood traitors. Don't know bout these two," he pointed to Hermione and Neville, "but if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Draco Malfoy's the name. This here is Crabb and Goyle."

"Hermione Granger and this here is Neville Longbottom." Hermione stood up to face Malfoy. "I don't appreciate you insulting my friends or me."

"Granger, never heard of, must be a mudblood, and Longbottom, well they're mudblood traitors as well. Really, Potter, I am ashamed." Malfoy laughed. "If you want real friends well, you had best drop this lot. You can come hang with my mates and me in the compartment over there." He pointed to the left.

Harry stood up. "I'm with Hermione, I don't like you insulting my friends, and I think I know who to hang with who not too. I can choose my friends just fine."

"You'll be sorry, Potter, you will be." Malfoy sneered and headed out the door.

"I don't think I will, Malfoy. You just watch yourself." Harry nodded.

"Is that a threat, Potter?"

"No, just a warning."

With that and they were gone. "Well that was certainly unpleasant," murmured Ginny.

"Yes it was." Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh dear look at the time! We have to put our robes on! Come on Ginny, let's leave the boys to get dressed." Hermione pulled Ginny up and out of the compartment. The boys got dressed and then the girls came back in with their robes on. They all took a seat by the window, looking out at the scenery. Hogwarts was just coming up over the hill as the train slowed down. Harry was amazed at Hogwarts. Fred and George were right, Hogwarts was amazing, even better then the Hogwarts express. Harry couldn't wait to see the whole thing and he couldn't wait to see Hagrid again. Yes, school was definetly going to be interesting.

**Please say you liked! The next chapter is the sorting ceremony! at the moment its 10 pages long on Word which is longer than anything i have ever written so i hope that one everyone will like it! i am still editing it, but i will post just after this one. i have already posted this chapter once but i had to re-edit cuz i messed up on some stuff! the new and inproved verson! plz review! CodeRomance**


	6. The Sorting

**Ch. 6 is here! Plz R&R hope you like! CodeRomance**

"First years, first years this way!" called Hagrid as the students got off the train at the station in Hogsmade.

"Come on Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, this way!" called Hermione. "Come on, the big man is calling us!"

"That's Hagrid, Hermione." Harry smiled.

"What?" Hermione looked confused, "Oh you mean, he's Hagrid." She pointed onward to Hagrid who was still calling all the first years.

"Yes Hermione, he's the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts." Harry grinned and waved to Hagrid, who had just looked in their direction.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called. "Good ta be seeing ya! Better hurry along now! Who's this ya've got with ya?"

"This is Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville." Harry called back and headed toward him, his friends falling in behind.

"Ah Weasley's!" Hagrid looked as Ginny and Ron. He furrowed his brow. "But there should just be one of ya now, not two!"

Ginny smiled shyly at Hagrid. "I got my letter early. No one knows why."

Harry couldn't keep a grin off his face, "I think its brilliant!" Harry nudged Ron.

"Oh, so do I." Ron mumbled. Not looking up.

"Well I think it's wonderful." Hermione smiled, "Ginny and I have much in common and she's so superb."

Neville looked unsure. "I really wouldn't know, don't know her that well."

"Well, never mind, sure ya'll be great!" Hagrid smiled. "Come on now, onto the boat. Got ter get up ter the castle for the sorting ceremony."

Ron looked ready to puke. "We don't have to, er, fight a troll do we?" he asked, looking terrified.

"A troll? 'Course not!" Hagrid laughed. " Who 'ver told ya that nonsense! Bet it was the twins, weren't it?"

Ron turned beat red. "Bloody hell! I'm gonna kill Fred and George!" he looked up at Hagrid, " Wait, how do you know the twins?" The five got into a boat.

"Know 'em? 'Verybody know 'em!" Hagrid smirked. "They're a legend they 're!"

"Oh…" Ron blushed again.

Hagrid looked at the five in the boat, "Now wait a sec, only four ter a boat! Didn't I say that?"

Harry looked around, "Um, I don't think so."

"Well never mind, just no funny business. Gots that 'Arry?" Hagrid looked at them sternly.

"Yes, Hagrid." Harry tucked his legs against himself.

"That goes fer the rest of ya, too!" Hagrid said firmly.

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"Alright, now on with ya." The boats began to move. Hagrid climbed into another and started off.

They headed down the lake toward the castle. It was incredible. Harry had never seen anything like, except maybe the Hogwarts Express.

"Amazing, huh?" whispered Ginny. Harry turned his face towards her only to realize she was so close. Ginny had leaned into him to whisper and Harry hadn't realized.

"Yes it is." He breathed. Ginny smiled shyly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone!" called Hagrid above the wind. They were just passing under an arch. They came up to the docks and everyone piled out. "Come on this way."

They walked up the steps to a main door. Hagrid knocked three times. The door opened to revel a stern looking woman in green robes and a pointy hat. "Professor McGonagall." Hagrid nodded. "Here are the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." The stern woman said. She pulled the door open wide and motioned for the first years to follow her. Hagrid stepped back to allow them to pass. They followed the professor into the building and up a staircase and into a small room off the main corridor. The whole building was stone and was so large it could have fit all houses in London in it. "Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone," Professor McGonagall looked sternly around at everyone. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. First you will be sorted into your respected houses. This ceremony is very important because whichever house you are sorted into will be like your extended family while you are here at Hogwarts. You will eat, sleep and spend time with your respected housemates. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has remarkable history, which I am sure you will be interested in learning about. While you are here you will have many triumphs and failures. Do not worry considerably about it. However, any rule breaking will not be permitted. House points are awarded and taken away for many of the things you do. So be wary." The professor looked around at everyone. "Wait here, I will be back when we are ready for you," she looked very stern, "Quietly if you please. Also it would be smart to straighten yourselves up after the long journey." She turned with one last look at the first years and walked out.

Everyone started to whisper. Hermione looked at her four new friends, "What house do you think you will be in?" she asked her friends. " I hope I am in Gryffindor, it sounds the best. But Ravenclaw might not be so bad. Not with everything I heard about it. However, Gryffindor still sounds the finest."

Ron shrugged; "Probably be in Gryffindor since all my brothers have been," then he thought of something, "Oh no what if I end up in Slytherin!" he looked utterly horrified. "What would my parents think then? It's bad enough that I'm the odd one out but, oh no!" he groaned.

"It'll be ok Ron," Ginny said reassuringly. She patted him on the back.

"It's all right, Ron, really." Harry murmured though he felt nervous too.

"Don't worry, I bet I'm in Hufflepuff! What could be worse." Neville muttered.

"Oh don't be too sure, Neville." Hermione looked at him. "Slytherin could probably be worse. I would rather be in Hufflepuff then Slytherin. You-Know-who was in Slytherin." She whispered.

Everyone but Harry shivered. Hermione looked at Neville again. "By the way did you find your toad yet?"

Neville grinned, "Yeah, Hagrid found him!" he pulled Trevor out of his pocket. The toad squirmed to get away.

"Don't take him out," Hermione cried, "he'll get away again!"

Neville shoved him back into his pocket. Just then Professor McGonagall walked back in. "The ceremony is ready to begin." She beckoned for everyone to follow her. "Please form two lines. Yes, that's it. Come on now."

They all walked back out into the main corridor and through huge doors that went all the way up to the ceiling. There they entered what could only be the Great Hall. There were four tables all lined up along the room and a large one at the head of the room. The ceiling had candles hanging in midair and it looked like the night sky.

Hermione whispered behind them. "I read that the ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky." She looked up in awe.

At the front of the room, near the large table at the front, was a stool with an old looking hat on it. The first years all came to a halt and all of the talking in the Great Hall stopped.

Just then the hat did something amazing. It opened its mouth and started to sing.

"_Oh, you my not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge in what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat them me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_(Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, J.K Rowling, _

_Chapter 7, pg. 118, American version)_

The whole room burst into applause. Harry was in shock. A talking hat! Wow! Ron looked stunned. "A hat?" he cried out. "I'll kill Fred and George for this! I will!"

Hermione smirked. "You already said that earlier, Ron."

"Yes well I absolutely mean it!" he growled. Ginny let out a giggle.

"You always say you mean it Ron!" she smiled.

McGonagall picked up a scroll and the room fell silent again. "When I call out your name please take the hat, put it on your head and sit down on the stool. This is how you will be sorted. "Abbot, Hannah." She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

McGonagall went down the list and when she got to "Granger, Hermione," Hermione stepped forward bravely.

Hermione put the hat on and sat on the stool. "Ah yes, Granger. Muggle born," the hat said into Hermione's ear. "Yes much potential, but where is your other half?"

"My other half?" Hermione asked confused. (Please keep in mind that I got this bit from an author on SIYE called Sovran. You should read his story Meaning of One, Part One, Philosophers Stone. It isn't complete yet though.)

"Yes, Yes, a Ronald Weasley?" the hat said.

"What, Ron!" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, well it hardly matters now, does it? Is he here?" the hat asked.

"Well yes he is, but how is he my other half? I don't understand." Hermione was very confused and she did not like being confused.

"Yes well, Granger, there is no how! It just is. Some things cannot be explained! Now bring him up here." The hat commanded.

"Um, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione addressed herself to the professor who was standing next to her.

"What it is it Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"The, um, hat," "Gortox" the hat interrupted, "yes, um the hat, Gortox," Hermione whispered, "Well he seems to think that I am missing my other half." Hermione looked worried. "He says that he cannot sort me until my other half is here too."

McGonagall looked shocked and confused. "What is the meaning of this? Granger are you playing some joke?" she looked very upset.

"Minerva!" the hat, Gortox, addressed McGonagall, "Miss Granger is not playing games! Now I cannot sort her unless you get him up here!" He all but shouted.

"And who must be here?" McGonagall asked still looking rather confused.

"Ronald Weasley," whispered Hermione.

"Hmm, just a moment," McGonagall looked out at the first years.

Just then the headmaster, Dumbledoor, came forward, "Minerva, what is the delay?" he asked calmly.

"It seems Miss Granger is missing her other half, a Mr. Ronald Weasley." She said unsure.

"Well, bring him up here," he said looking a bit baffled.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley? Will you please come up here?" she called out to the crowd.

The whispers started. Everyone was wondering what they needed Ron Weasley for.

Ron looked at Harry perplexed. Harry shrugged. Ron climbed up the steps. He looked at the professors. "Yes? I didn't do anything, did I?" he looked mortified as if that was why he was being called up here. _I hope I didn't get into trouble_, he thought_, Mum and Dad will be so upset._

McGonagall looked sternly at him, "Not if you know why Miss Granger seems to be missing her other half?"

"Uh?" Ron looked bewildered.

"I didn't think so." McGonagall motioned to the stool, " If you could please sit here on the stool with Miss Granger, then we can get on with the sorting ceremony."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Um, ok…" he sat down and the hat stretched to fit both of there heads. "What happened?" he whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know, but the hat said I was missing my other half." Hermione asked, upset.

"Your other half? And I am the other half?" Ron asked really, really confused.

"Quite right Mr. Weasley! Ah this is much better, I now have the whole of the both of you! Be a sham if I didn't." the hat laughed. "Now let's see, hmmm, yes. Looks good. Lots of information. A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. Hmmm, yes very good, Miss Granger, very smart. Ronald, yes, quite interesting, and bit unsure of yourself, but with Granger's help that will be over come. I see why the Fate's have deemed you together. Yes, well Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, hmmm, better be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for everyone to hear.

Everyone was still in a daze about what had happened. Apparently this sort of thing never happened.

Dumbledoor looked at Hermione and Ron, "Would you care to explain what exactly happened, Miss Granger?"

"Well, sir I don't rightly know, and neither does Ron." Hermione looked shocked that she actually knew that. She looked at Ron and he smiled. She felt something wash through her, and so did Ron. He frowned, as if he had felt it too.

Dumbledoor noticed the exchange, but decided to address it later, "Well, we will discuss this afterward in my office." The both looked horrified. Dumbledoor chuckled, "Don't worry you're not in trouble."

Ron and Hermione sighed in relief. They went to take their seats at their respected table.

The people in the Hall seemed to come out of the stupor and started to clap as Hermione and Ron sat down. Fred and George looked at Ron.

"What in blazes happened? And why were you sorted with a girl?" they laughed as they looked at Hermione.

"Oh bugger off." Ron grumbled. Hermione seemed a bit annoyed. _Don't worry Ron_, she said to him in her head.

_I won't,_ Ron said back. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron stopped staring at the table and looked up. He looked at her hard and, and D_id we just…? _He thought.

_Um I think so…_Hermione looked at Ron, who was starting to smile.

_I have a girl in my head,_ he laughed.

Hermione grinned;_ I have a boy in mine!_

By the time they realized what was happening Harry was being called up to the front. "Potter, Harry." McGonagall yelled. The whole room went quiet again and then the buzzing started.

"Did she just say Harry Potter?" someone whispered.

Harry made his way up to the stool. He was still baffled by what had happened with Ron and Hermione and was not prepared to go up there. Ginny smiled at him and gave him a push. Neville just looked nervous. Harry pulled the hat on and sat down.

"Potter! Nice to finally meet you!" the hat shouted into his ear. "Tsk tsk tsk, you and Miss Granger seem to have problems today. Where is your other half Mr. Potter?"

"My other half? Wait, this is what happened with Hermione? She was missing her other half, and Ron was it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, Yes, quite right, now get Miss Weasley up here, can't sort you without your other half. What is it with these Weasley's tonight? Always seem to be the missing half!" the hat grumbled. "Well on with it!"

"Um Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Potter," she looked at him, "Let me guess, Gortox says you're missing your other half?" She had gotten enough surprises before, but this would be too much if Potter said that he was.

"Well, yes, professor, he, um, says that. Ginny Weasley." Harry bit his lip.

"Oh dear," McGonagall sighed. She looked at the Headmaster, who sighed and nodded. "Ginerva Weasley, could you please come up here."

Ginny looked perturbed. She made her way up to the front while everyone in the Great Hall started whispering again. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. _You don't suppose…_Hermione left the thought unsaid.

_I don't know,_ Ron looked up at Harry and Ginny._ It would seem so, _Ron said to Hermione.

"Please take a seat back to back with Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

"What is happening?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.

"It seems you're my other half, Ginny," he whispered. "The same thing happened with Ron and Hermione."

Ginny looked perplexed. Ginny pulled the hat off of Harry and set it on her head and his at the same time. "Ah yes about time, your other half! Now let me see. Yes, this is much better, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Yes very good, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, hmmm, yes, interesting combination. And I thought the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was interesting. Hmmm, lots of power you both have. Brave, courage, loyal, a bit shy. Yes, yes quite nice indeed. The Fate's have done well again, I see. Slytherin and Hufflepuff, well better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Harry and Ginny got up and placed the hat on the stool. They walked to their respected table while the whole Hall cheered. They weren't all as shocked since it happened early but there was no doubt that this would be talked about for some time.

McGonagall looked at the pair. "You will both join Ron and Hermione in the Headmaster's office after the ceremony."

"Yes, Professor," they both said.

Ginny and Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They looked at them and smiled knowingly. Hermione looked at them and leaned closer to whisper in their ears. "I think you'll find that you can talk to each other with out speaking." Hermione smiled.

"What?" Ginny asked. _Hmm, sounds interesting, huh Ginny_, Harry thought to Ginny, trying out what Hermione said. Ginny looked at Harry. She smiled wide at the thought.

_All the things we could conceal, even from Ron and Hermione! _Ginny giggled inside Harry's head.

_Yeah, but they can conceal too, _Harry murmured.

_True, but still_, Ginny smiled careful to make it an in head smile. _This is very amazing. _

_Yes it is_., Harry laughed silently.

The rest of the sorting went on without a hitch. Neville ended up with them in Gryffindor, which made them even happier. Soon the feast had started and plates of food appeared before them on plates. Everyone was a buzz with what had happened and began to eat. Harry and Ginny both picked up different foods and started to eat, only to spit them out again when they tasted them. _Ewe gross_, exclaimed Harry.

_Um, Harry? I think we need to eat the same foods, _Ginny grimaced_, it seems we share taste buds. _

_Ohhh, good heavens I hope we don't share too much more, _Harry grumbled, _because eating would become too much work._

Ginny agreed with a murmur as she looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were going thru the same thing. _It seems to happen to Ron and Hermione too._

Harry nodded when they looked over at them. All four grimaced.

Too soon the feast was over and it was time for the four of them to go up to the headmasters office. They said goodbye to Ron's brothers and Neville who looked upset that he was to be left alone. They all slowly made their way up to his office.

**Ok done for now with this chapter! Next one is going to be what happens with Dumbledoor. Again this idea I got from Sovran on SIYE, but it was changed a bit! So ya! Hope you like plz R&R CodeRomance**


	7. Dumbledore's Chat

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way up to the headmaster's office after the feast. They stopped outside at the gargoyle that was placed in front of the headmaster's door.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, staring at the gargoyle that didn't move when they had gotten close enough.

"Well, obviously there is a password!" Hermione commented frustrated.

"Ok so what is it?" Harry asked. "We _are_ only first years, Hermione. You could hardly expect us to know the headmaster's password to _his office_!"

"Harry has a point," murmured Ginny, "We didn't even know how to get here until several of the Hogwarts's ghosts pointed us in the right direction numerous times."

"Yeah, that's weird." Ron looked frightened, "Those ghosts give me the creeps. Why are they still ghosts? They should be dead and gone, not still hanging around. It's just a bit weird."

"Goodness, Ron! Don't you read?" Hermione questioned exasperated. "Hogwarts's ghosts are ghosts because they don't want to go to the after life, where ever that may be. They are afraid to travel down that path, so instead they chose to remain ghosts forever. In some ways they are still alive, or to them they are. They interact with other humans and can do many of the things we can do, except perhaps eat. To them that's a relief."

Ron looked dumbfounded and started to say something when Ginny interrupted, "That's very fascinating, Hermione, but we still haven't figured out how to open the door. I, for one, don't wish to get into any more trouble then we are in and I don't want to be late."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Hermione." Ginny glared at him as if to say "You're not helping at all."

_Uh, I don't know,_ Hermione thought to Ron.

_Well, that's a first._ Ron stated.

Hermione glared at him. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

_Talking to one another? _Harry smiled.

Ginny nodded_, it would appear so._

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger? What, pray tell are you doing waiting here?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded from behind them. "You could have gone up."

The four all whirled around; Hermione was the first to recover. "Pro-Professor? We were trying to figure out how to get up to the headmaster's office. It seems we weren't told the password to get in. There is a password, right?" Hermione looked around at the others, "because we don't know it."

Professor McGonagall looked at them all sternly. "All you had to do was tell the gargoyle why you are here, _if _you don't know the password,_ proven, _of course, that you are honest in your intentions." She looked at them intensely. She then looked at the gargoyle. "Lemon drops." The gargoyle opened to reveal a staircase. "Up you all go."

The four trudged up the staircase, Professor McGonagall following close behind. They came upon a door at the top of the stairs. The door opened to reveal a desk, the headmaster sitting behind it, three plush chairs and many other things scattered around the room that they could hardly name. Dumbledore looked up as they walked in.

He cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger please have a seat. Minerva, please have a seat as well." McGonagall took a seat to the left of the desk. That left the two seats that were positioned in front of the desk.

_You can sit, Hermione. _Ron nodded to one of the chairs.

_Don't be silly, Ron,_ _you sit,_ Hermione said stubbornly.

_No_, Ron grinned at her, careful to keep it within their heads. _You sit you're the girl._

With a huff, Hermione sat down but pulled Ron down next to her. The chair was obviously big enough for both first years.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were having a similar argument.

_You can have the chair, Ginny. I don't mind standing. Besides it's only proper. _Harry said gallantly.

_Oh no, the chair is big enough for the both of us_, Ginny replied hotly. _Don't be a stupid prat like Ron is. And no heroism or chivalry for me please! _She sat down gingerly and pulled Harry down gently. She was a bit more graceful then Hermione was.

Dumbledore, who was waiting for them to sit, noticed the exchange between them. However he did not say anything. Many things puzzled him tonight and he had a feeling that most of what was not understood would not be solved tonight. He was not sure why Gortox felt the need to sort two people at once nor did he understand the part about Hermione and Harry missing there other half and the Weasley's being it. He was, some how, going to get to the bottom of this. Once he saw that the first years were settled, Dumbledore cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Alright, now that you are all here and ready to begin, how about we start with Miss Granger." Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "Could you please explain what happened, from your point of view?"

"Well, sir, as I sat on the stool when my name was called, Gortox, he, well he said my name and stuff and then said I was muggle born. He said I had much potential and then that was when he asked me where my other half was. I then-" Hermione was cut off but Dumbledore's voice.

"Ah yes, that's good for a moment. Let me ask Gortox something." He got up from his chair and walked over to a shelf. He picked up the hat that had been watching them for some time.

"Albus, I know what you are going to ask. You want to know why I asked where Miss Granger's other half was and why and how she was missing her other half." Gortox said mildly. "I do not know why or how she is missing her other half. The only thing I will say about that was that the Fates deemed it that way. Why I asked Miss Granger where her other half was, is because I could not sort her without it."

Dumbledore looked at the hat suspiciously. "You mean, you won't say anything else on why Miss Granger or Mr. Potter was missing their other half's." Dumbledore muttered.

"No Albus, I cannot say. It is privileged information that _I _do no even know the full extent of it. Mr. Potter is another thing all together that again I am not privileged to tell you. Miss Weasley's involvement is between Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Fate alone. As is Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's. I am sorry, Albus, that is all I can say in the matter." Gortox looked at the headmaster regrettably.

"How come this has never happened before?" interrupted Professor McGonagall.

The hat looked at McGonagall, "Oh, but it has."

Dumbledore looked sharply at the hat. "When has it happened before?"

"Voldemort," the hat stated quietly. Everyone in the room gasped except Dumbledore.

"How is that possible, Gortox? I don't remember that happening when he was sorted into Slytherin." Asked Dumbledore even more puzzled.

"It didn't happen when I sorted him, that's why. It was later, Albus." Gortox grimaced.

"When did it happen?" demanded Dumbledore, who rarely lost his cool.

"I cannot tell you, Albus-"

"Yes, yes privileged information." The headmaster looked back at Hermione. "Please finish explaining, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and started to explain from where she had left off. Finally she got to the point when she and Ron were getting sorted, Dumbledore asked Ron something.

"Mr. Weasley, do you understand or know why this happened to you?"

_What kind of question is that!_ Ron huffed to Hermione.

_I don't know. It's a stupid question, but go ahead and answer it, _Hermione sighed.

"Well no sir, I don't understand." Ron said slowly. Then he stopped and thought about it for a minute. "No wait, I think I understand something." He paused, still thinking about it. Hermione gave him a quizzical look

"Yes, go on." Dumbledore pushed.

"When I sat down on that stool with Hermione, I got this feeling. I don't know why I was chosen to have a missing half or be the missing half of someone else, but I know the feeling of-of not having my other half. All my life I felt there was some missing part of me. I think the reason Ginny and I got along so well was because of the fact that we both seemed to be missing something. Of course we are both the youngest two and the closest in age, but there was something more to it. We could confide that we felt as if we didn't belong." Ron took a breath and looked at his newfound friends. They all nodded for him to continue. They knew Ron seemed to be able to get out what they were all feeling. "I didn't really think much about this as I sat up on the stool with Hermione, but as we have been talking here, I kind realized what it was. She is my other half, and I like having it that way. I know we have only been like this for a few hours but I know that the feeling I was missing is-well it's there now and I wouldn't trade it for the world." He stopped talking and looked at Harry, his other half and his baby sister who he loved so much. They were all nodding at what he had said.

"I see," murmured Dumbledore. He looked at the others. "Do you all agree, to some extent, what Mr. Weasley said?"

They all nodded. "Yes, Professor."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said. "I think that is how we all felt growing up. I think, for me, it was a bit different, but only because I grew up with people, who might be blood related, but are not really my family." Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled slightly, though her eyes blazed with fire. "The Dursley's were not what I would have hoped for in growing up, but I understand a bit that they were my only 'family' for me to go to. I don't think growing up in an orphanage would have been any better."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the four. Dumbledore spoke up. "I suppose it would be best to summon your parents here. We need to explain things to them." He looked at McGonagall and was about to ask her to go and contact the Weasleys and the Grangers and the Dursley's when Ginny said something.

She looked at her friends, who all nodded, "Um Professor, there is a bit more we need to tell you. Um, some stuff that took place while we were eating." She looked at the professors nervously.

McGonagall looked upset. Dumbledore looked a bit perplexed. "Alright," he said slowly. "What is it?"

Ginny gulped and looked at the others, "Well, since we were sorted into our house, we seem to, well, we can do stuff."

The headmaster looked at her. "Like what? Can you do some unheard of magic, or maybe fly without a broom? What kind of stuff are we talking about, Miss Weasley?" he said seriously.

The others laughed when he said that. Ginny smiled slightly, "No Professor, not those things, at least I don't think so. It-it has to do with our connection to our other halves."

"What Ginny is trying to say, Professor, is that we share things." Hermione said simply. "We can talk to our half, and we share taste buds. For example when Ron and I were eating at the feast tonight we noticed that certain things should not be eaten together, such as broccoli and pumpkin juice. It just doesn't go. Basically we had to correspond with what the other is eating so we don't have to eat things together that don't taste good." Hermione smiled a bit at the memory of what had just happened not an hour ago. "We aren't sure if there is anything else we share but we know that we can talk to each other and our taste buds are the same." Just then Ron reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. He squeezed it and something amazing happened. They both lifted into the air. Hermione gasped and Ron laughed. Harry and Ginny looked surprised but then quickly caught on and tried it. They both floated into the air along side Ron and Hermione.

Ron, who was still laughing and in the air with Hermione, said, "Sorry Professor, but you gave me the idea and I wasn't sure if it would work. I tried it by myself after you said it, thinking of flying in the air. Then I realized, after all the talk of other halves that I might need 'my other half' to fly." He looked down at the professors from above the chair with Hermione. "I just had to try it out." All four of them floated back down to their chairs. Dumbledore and McGonagall just stared at them.

"Well, that certainly is, uh, amazing." Dumbledore looked at the four of them. "Well, perhaps we should get your parents here." He looked at McGonagall, "Minerva, if you would please contact the Weasleys, the Grangers and the Dursleys."

Harry looked up at the headmaster when he heard the Dursley's name. "They are not my parents!" Harry growled. Ginny squeezed his hand. _It's ok Harry; I don't think Dumbledore meant it that way, Ginny murmured, though it sounded strained. _

_Doesn't matter, Ginny, the Dursley's might be blood relatives, but they are far from being family or parents. Especially parents, _Harry's voice hardened at the thought of the Dursley's being his parents.

_I'll take care of it Harry, Ginny said soothingly. _She squeezed his. She felt memories wash over him and they flooded her vision for moment before disappearing.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, I don't think it's wise to bring the Dursley's here. They won't appreciate it and they don't care much about Harry anyway, so what would be the point." Ginny said with steel in her voice. She could feel Harry's pain and anger. She did not want him to loose control and do something he would regret. Ginny looked at the headmaster very sternly. She was very upset that Dumbledore found it necessary to bring the Dursley's in. It wasn't like they cared and Dumbledore needed to know that, besides hadn't Harry mentioned early that he didn't like them much, nor get along with them.

"Miss Weasley, do not tell the headmaster whether or not Harry's family should be here!" McGonagall said sternly. "The headmaster knows best. It would seem as if you were just trying to avoid getting in trouble for some reason."

"Minerva, calm down." Dumbledore sighed. "Ginny and Harry are right, Minerva, the Dursley's really would be upset to be brought here. They really don't want anything to do with him." He looked at Harry sadly. "We will not bring them here, Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. It was the first time he had called Harry by his first name. "Thank you, sir." He said.

He nodded at Harry and then told McGonagall to floo the Weasleys and the Grangers. McGonagall left. Dumbledore looked at the four whose lives had changed dramatically in last two hours. They sat in silence while they waited for McGonagall to return with the Weasleys and the Grangers. Just then the headmaster's door opened and in came the Weasleys and the Grangers.

"Ah, Molly, Arthur, Dawn, Daniel. It's good to see you again." Dumbledore welcomed them into the room. He conjured up four more chairs and waved them into them. "Please take a seat."

They all took a seat. Molly was the first to say something, "Albus, what is this all about? What is going on? Ron and Ginny haven't done anything wrong, have they?" Molly started going into hysterics. Arthur grabbed her hand and pattered her back to calm her down. Molly was looking at her children. "Ron, Ginny you had better not have gotten into trouble." Their mother said sternly. Ron looked ready to faint but Ginny just shook her head and sighed. Her mother had a hot temper.

"Molly, Arthur, your children have done nothing wrong. In fact what has happened is rather extraordinary." Dumbledore looked at the four first years and smiled slightly.

Their parents looked over at them. It was then that Molly recognized Harry. "Harry, dear, it's good to see you again." She smiled at him.

Harry gulped, but smiled and said, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's good to see you too."

Molly looked at Hermione. "And who is this?"

Hermione smiled slightly. Ginny had told her a bit about her mum on the train. "I am Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and I met on the train."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you dear." Molly looked over at the Grangers. "OH you must be Hermione's parents." She said delighted. "I am Molly Weasley. The two red heads are mine, and the raven haired boy is Harry Potter, my adoptive son." Molly smiled brightly at Ron, Ginny and Harry. "It really is a pleasure to meet you. Your daughter must be very delightful for Ginny to be friends with her." She shook their hands. The Grangers looked overwhelmed by Molly's welcome.

Harry gaped at Mrs. Weasley, "Wha-huh?" Ginny grinned and Ron looked utterly amazed.

"Alright Harry!" Ron said smiling broadly. Hermione smiled a small smile.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Um well yes, Molly that has yet to be decided." Dumbledore looked at Harry, who was still taking in what Molly had said. "Well now, on to business. There are some things your children need to tell you all. Now keep in mind that we don't know entirely how or why this happened, but both Minerva, I or the children will answer whatever questions you have."

Molly and Arthur looked startled. Dawn and Daniel just looked at Hermione. "Hermione would you like to start since you seem to have a better way of explaining what has happened to the four of you." Dumbledore looked at Hermione. She gulped and nodded. She looked at the others who nodded. Ron smiled gently and took her hand to comfort her. She smiled weakly at him.

Molly noticed the exchange and furrowed her brow. Hermione cleared her throat. "Um well, Mum, Dad, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, we sort of have special abilities that we just got tonight at the sorting ceremony." She looked at the four adults and took a deep breath and the dived head first into an explanation of what happened early in the evening. By the end of her explanation, Molly and Dawn were very upset. The gentlemen seemed perplexed and surprised.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE CONNECTED?" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Are you telling me you-you can talk to each other, fly and-and share taste buds with each other? You have been missing your other halves you entire life and now you have them! This is insane!" she burst into tears. Arthur took her into his arms and whispered into her ear to sooth her.

"I don't understand." Dawn whispered, "Hermione, you have a boy in her head?"

"Well, yes, Mum, I suppose that is how it is." She looked at Ron who was still holding her hand.

"Oh my," Dawn said. "I wasn't prepared to have this stage start already. I wasn't expecting it until you hit your teens."

Hermione blushed at what her mum had said. _It's not like that,_ she said to Ron. _Why can't they see that!_

_It's ok Hermione,_ Ron said soothingly_, they don't understand this any more than we do and it scares them. They're our parents and they worry._

Hermione had never known Ron to be wise, not that she had known him for long, but with what Ginny had said about her brother, she was a bit surprised to hear him sound so sure. _I just don't want us to be separated from each other. I mean, we finally have our other half and then they yell at us like that and it scares me. _

Ron pulled Hermione close. Dumbledore saw them and smiled slightly. Molly seemed oblivious; all her attention was focused on Ginny.

"Wait! So Ginny YOU HAVE A BOY IN YOUR HEAD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ginny. "That is improper!" she looked at Dumbledore, "You have to find a way to make it go away, Albus! I'll not have my daughter labeled as a scarlet woman!"

"Molly," Dumbledore looked at her, "I'm afraid I have no power over this. The Fates have deemed it to be this way. Gortox did as he was told to, sorting them together. He cannot change that nor could he not have done it."

Ginny, by now was very upset. "Why is it ok for Ron to have a GIRL in his head but I can't have a boy in mine!" she yelled at her mum. "It's the same thing! So why am I getting yelled at! We can't change this and we DON'T WANT TO!" By now Ginny was standing. She was really upset and Harry had to stand just to get her to calm down. He pulled her into a hug and sat down with her in his lap.

_It's ok, Ginny, _he said over and over again. _It's ok._

Ginny sobbed quietly into Harry's chest. She hated crying but she couldn't stop. _Why can't they understand? You're apart of me now and they need to see that. They can't do anything about it. I know we haven't known each other very long, Harry but it seems I've known you forever._

_I know, Ginny, I feel the same way. _Harry's arms tightened around her.

Molly had stopped yelling when she saw or rather heard Ginny shouting. She was now watching her daughter sob into Harry's chest. _They are just friends,_ she told herself. _Just friends. Oh but she's always come to me for comfort!_

Dawn was thinking along the same lines about her daughter and only child. She couldn't believe that this was happening. They had just gotten the shock that Hermione was a witch and now this. It was indeed a surprise. However, she seemed to understand that it was important. She knew her daughter had always been a bit off as a young girl. She now seemed much fuller then she was. Dawn, for one, was glad.

"Well, Albus, what happens now?" Dawn asked.

Molly looked up at Dawn and her children. Just then she realized that Ron was holding Hermione just like Harry was holding Ginny. Ron, who was so thickheaded and a wise crack, to be holding Hermione and being sentimental, it was all too much for Molly. She burst into tears again.

Ginny got up out of Harry's arms to try and comfort her mother. Even though Ginny knew her why her mother was upset and was going to try and comfort her didn't mean she wasn't still upset.

"Mum? Don't cry." Ginny gave her a hug. "I know you don't like this, but we are growing up. You have to understand, Mum; we're not five any more. Though we always will be your babies." Ginny sniffled and so did Molly. "We do love you, Mum. Always and forever." Molly looked up at her daughter and gave her a watery smile.

"I know, dear, it's just a lot to take in at once." Molly murmured sadly. "You're all growing up so fast." Ron got up from his chair and Hermione went over to her mum. Ron came over and gave Molly and Ginny a big hug. Arthur got up and they had a big group hug. Hermione went to hug her parents too.

Harry sat down and watched the scene unfold. He was glad they had finally come to terms, but Harry was still a bit sad. He didn't know what it was like to have a family or to be apart of one and he felt somewhat out of place. As he watched Ginny and her family hug and whisper to each other, he wondered if some day he would have a family like that. He looked over at Hermione and her family. Harry had an awful feeling he would never have what they had.

Ginny, who was whispering and laughing with her family, felt Harry's pain. She looked up at him and saw him staring at his hands. That's when it hit her. Harry had no concept of family and he has no one here. Ginny felt like a selfish idiot. She pulled away from her family and rushed over to Harry. She plopped into his lap and gave him the biggest hug ever.

And so she held onto Harry, who had been surprised when Ginny sat down on his lap, but welcomed the warmth, with all her strength and promised him that she would be his family. He was never to doubt it. Harry smiled a small smile and hugged Ginny back. Then both Weasley's and the Granger's came over and enveloped Harry and Ginny in a big group hug. It was nice, the nicest thing Harry had ever felt.

Dumbledore watched the events that unfolded and was not surprised that it all worked out. But he had one more thing to talk about with them and he wasn't sure it would bode well with Molly or even Dawn. He cleared his throat and the group broke apart.

"Sorry, Albus," Molly smiled. She still had tears in her eyes.

"It's all right, Molly." Dumbledore smiled. "We have a few more things to discuss and then the children can get off to bed for they have a long day tomorrow." He looked at the four first years, then back to their parents. "I have decided that instead of the girls sleeping in the girl's first year dormitory and the boys in the boy's first year dormitory, they will share their own." Molly looked ready to throw a fit. "Now Molly, before you get into a huff about it, hear me out." Molly looked daggers at Dumbledore but she stayed silent. "Now I think we should do this because of their special abilities. If someone were to find out about this, it could mean bad news, especially," Dumbledore looked at Harry, "for Harry."

Molly was silent. She knew what Dumbledore said was true but that didn't stop her from being upset.

"Yes, the students will raise questions about them sharing, but I have already had a room prepared and have had special wards in tacked in the room. They will have their own bathroom and can _only _and I put emphasis on _only, _change in the bathroom. The wards allow no different. There are four beds and nightstands and they have a small common room area. The reason I am doing this is not only for their protection but also because I want them to be able to practice their abilities and find out whatever others they might have. This is important so we know what can hurt them or hurt others but with out doing so and so they can insure absolute privacy while doing it." He looked at the children. They seemed calm about this, which he supposed was normal. Molly looked ready to burst. "Does this work for everyone?"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER OR MY SON TO-TO SHARE A ROOM WITH BOYS AND GIRLS A LIKE!" she shouted. Arthur looked at Molly and sighed. He stood up and pulled her over to him. He whispered to her for five minutes before she looked at Dumbledore.

"Alright, Albus." she sighed.

"Well now that's settled," Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "Can you please show the students to their room? They have a long day tomorrow."

McGonagall nodded her head and the four children hugged their parents and with whispered words disappeared out the door with McGonagall.

"You will watch them, Albus!" Molly said sternly.

"Yes, Molly I will."

Molly and Arthur stood up and said goodbye to the Grangers and then left through the door. The Grangers said goodbye to Dumbledore and they also left.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, it was going to be a long year, he thought.


	8. Classes start and Malfoy looses!

**Here's Chapter 8 of HPTL! Hope you like! Plz R&R! CodeRomance**

The next morning Harry was up with sun. He knew he didn't have to be up that early, but for so many years that had been when he was woken up by the Dursley's, or he had been awake because of a nightmare. It was hard to break that habit. He knew Ginny and Ron were not morning people, so he was very quiet as he started his morning routine. He gathered his clothes and went to get into the shower. Twenty minutes later he was out of the bathroom and Hermione was sitting by the window, starring out.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry whispered, "I hope I didn't wake you when I got up. I always rise with sun." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione turned to look at him; she looked as though she had been crying. "Good morning, Harry." She smiled at him sadly. "No you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep."

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry looked at her with concern. "Why have you been crying?"

"Oh, no reason." Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Hermione," Harry said sternly, "I know you were crying for a reason. Girls don't cry without a reason, no matter what!"

"I-I," she started, but she burst into tears again. Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione, it'll be ok, I promise." Harry whispered soothingly. "Tell me what happened."

"I know it'll be ok, Harry," Hermione smiled a watery smile. "I'm just afraid it will be taken away."

"What will be taken away?" Harry asked earnestly, though he had a feeling he knew. Harry had been thinking the same thing.

"My friends, Hogwarts, this bond with Ron." Hermione put her face in her hands. Harry hugged her tighter. "I-I had a dream that you all died. I watched Ron die right in front of me! There was nothing I could but watch. You were all dead! All of you!" she cried out. "I don't think I could live with that. I wouldn't trade you guys for the world." She looked at Harry. "I might only have known you for a day, Harry, but you, Ron and Ginny are the best! I haven't had many friends and the ones that were only wanted to be because I'm smart, but you guys, well you treat me differently and I like that." She sobbed into Harry's shirt. Harry ran a hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her.

Hermione's sobs woke up Ron. He could feel her pain and sadness as if it were his own. "Hermione?" he said groggily. Harry looked up. Hermione wept harder.

"We're over here, Ron." Harry whispered into the room. Ron got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Harry and Hermione. A wave of sadness and grief swept over Ron and almost knocked him back onto the bed. It had come from Hermione.

"'Mione?" Ron rushed over to Hermione and Harry. "'Mione," he pushed Harry out of the way and pulled Hermione close. "Shhh, it's ok. You're ok." Ron whispered as Hermione wept harder.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice was muffled in Ron's shirt.

"I'm here, 'Mione," he murmured. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I just had a nightmare, Ron." Hermione mumbled. "Don't ever leave me, Ron, please don't ever leave me." She pulled him closer.

"I won't, 'Mione, I promise." Ron held her for a while longer until she had calmed down. Ron looked at Harry and mouthed, 'what happened? What did she see?'

Harry mouthed back, 'I'll tell you later.' Ron nodded. Harry went over to Ginny's bed to see if he could wake her. Ron led Hermione to the bathroom and got a change of clothes for her. He told her to take a shower and get ready for the day. She complied and Ron went out of the bathroom. Harry leaned over Ginny.

"Ginny," he said softly, "time to get up." Ginny mumbled something and rolled over. Harry tried again. "Ginny! Come on, you'll be late for your first day of classes!" Ginny jumped from the bed.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you wake me!" she yelled. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" She looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 6:30am.

"Ugh, you guys," Ginny growled, "are so going to get it!" she grabbed Harry and started to tickle him. Harry tried to get out of her grasp but was laughing too hard. "Say Uncle, Harry!" Ginny grinned.

"Uncle, Uncle!" Harry shouted, laughing. Ron, not wanting to be tickled started to edge away. Ginny, however, noticed what he was doing and,

"Oh, no you don't! You won't get away with this!" Ginny got up to Ron, leaving Harry to get himself together. Ron tried to get way from Ginny, but she caught her brother around the waste and dragged him to the floor and started to tickle him. Harry joined in a minute later, making Ron laugh even harder. That was how Hermione found them as she came out of the bathroom.

Her first thought was to scold them, but Ron looked at her and said, between laughs, "Don't even think about spoiling our fun!" Harry looked up to se Hermione at the door of the bathroom, fully dressed. She had a small smile on her face. Harry got up and pulled her over to the group and started to tickle her. It soon became a game. At some point Ginny got up to take a shower and get dressed. Hermione went to get her school stuff together and was trying to get Ron and Harry to do the same. When Ginny came out of the bathroom, Ron went into the bathroom. Finally they were ready to go down to breakfast.

As they went down to the common room they met Neville on the stairs. "Hey, guys," he looked at them all. Then he looked at Harry and Ron, "Where were you last night? I waited up for you."

Harry and Ron gulped. They looked at the girls, who nodded. "Well, we are in a different dormitory." They said hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore.

Neville looked at them. "You are?" he seemed to think about it. "Well I suppose that makes sense. While I was waiting up for you two of the five beds disappeared." He looked at the girls, then back at Harry and Ron, "So where _did_ you sleep?"

"Um, we slept in a dorm with Ginny and Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"WHAT!" Neville shouted, and then he fainted.

"Uh oh!" Ron looked down at Neville, "Now what do we do?"

"What is going on? What have you lot done to Neville?" a voice demanded from the top of the stairs. All four of them whipped around.

"Percy!" Ginny gasped. "Um, we didn't do anything, he just fainted."

"Hmm, well you had better not have done anything." Percy looked down at Neville. "Well don't just stand there, try and revise him and then get him to the Hospital Wing." He huffed and left them to get Neville up. He looked back up. "Well, hurry up now and don't do anything to get into trouble or you'll be sorry." They all rushed to get Neville up. He groaned and then looked at them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! DOES DUMBLEDORE KNOW?" Neville shouted once again.

"Neville! Hush!" Hermione whispered sternly. "Percy's at the bottom of the stairs." That shut him up. Ron and Harry dragged him up. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then they looked at the boys.

_Let's go! To the room! _Ginny said to Harry.

_Come on, Ron; help Harry take Neville up to the room. _Hermione said.

Harry and Ron helped Neville into their dorm. Neville looked around. "Whose dorm is this?" he asked quietly. He was in quite a shock.

"This is our room," Ginny stated softly, "as in, Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and mine."

Neville looked around again and then back at Ginny. "What do you mean? Why?"

Ginny looked at the others. _Harry, what do you think? Should we tell him? I think we can trust him._

_Yes, I think we should tell him. He's our friend._

Ginny looked at Hermione, who looked at Ron, _We're going to tell him, is that alright, Ron?_

Ron looked at Neville then back at Hermione and his sister. He glanced briefly at Harry who nodded and said to Hermione; _Go ahead, it makes sense to._

"Neville, we are going to tell you some things and you might not believe them, but they are true." Hermione said quietly. "We will also try to answer any questions you may have, but keep in mind, we don't know everything and aren't sure how or why this happened." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Neville, do you remember the sorting yesterday?" Ginny asked. Neville nodded. "Well you remember how Harry and I and Ron Hermione were sorted together. Ever since then we've been able to do unique things, occult things."

"Uh? What does occult mean?" Neville asked confused. (**A/N: Ginny learned that word from Hermione on the train while they were talking together.)**

"It means mysterious or magical." Ginny murmured smiling at Hermione.

"Wait, does that mean you have special powers that no witch or wizard has ever had?" Neville breathed.

"Well yes I suppose it does," Ginny looked startled. She had never really thought of it that way before. Then she remember what Gortox had said about Voldemort. "Actually, according to Gortox," Neville looked confused, "the sorting hat, there was another that is happened too. Mind you we don't know the details, just who it was or rather is."

"Who was it?" Neville asked, not sure he wanted to know.

Ginny gulped, she looked at Harry. "Voldemort." Harry stated quietly.

Neville gasped, "He-who-must-not-named?" Neville fainted again.

Harry and Ron rushed to his side as did Hermione and Ginny. "Neville! Come on, there's more we have to tell you!" Ron pleaded. Neville opened his eyes. He sat up.

"I can't believe this." Neville looked at them. "What all can you do?" he asked them.

Ron and Harry went on to explain what exactly happened to them after the sorting. When they had finished Neville was excited, nervous and a bit scared of his friends. Hermione looked at the clock. She gasped. "Oh no we need to get down to breakfast or we won't get our schedules and we'll be late for class!"

"Notice she says nothing about the food," Ron muttered to Harry, who only grinned.

"Ronald Bilious (**A/N: SP?)** Weasley!" Hermione growled, "I heard that!"

Ron went pale. Harry laughed. "Come on guys, let's eat and get to our classes."

They all headed out of the dorm and into the common room. No one was in sight. They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily they still had time to eat before they had to go to class. As they walked into the Great Hall McGonagall handed them their schedules. Hermione took hers eagerly and sat down at the table. The rest followed.

"Oooh looks like we have, Transfiguration with McGonagall, and Herbology with Professor, Sprout this morning!" Hermione said excited.

"Oh no, McGonagall!" Ron groaned, "That can't be good. I've heard she's strict!"

Hermione huffed to Ron: _Well I think the stricter the better! _Then she got up and walked out of the Great Hall, barely touching her breakfast.

_Hermione!_ Ron called into her head. He looked at Harry, Ginny and Neville and shook his head. "She needs to eat something." He grabbed 2 plates with food and ran after Hermione. _Hermione! Wait! I'm really sorry!_

_Well, come on then_, she called back to him. She had stopped just outside the Great Hall. Ron smiled sheepishly at her when he caught up.

_I really am sorry, Hermione, it's just we have different views on things. I couldn't help but disagree with you._

_I know, Ron. It's not your fault. I need to learn not to take offense so easily, but it doesn't help when you say stuff the way you do. Just be careful to watch your tone and I'll try not to over react. _Hermione looked at Ron. _Deal?_

_Deal, _Ron smiled and slung his arm over Hermione. _Come on lets go find somewhere to eat this! _Ron pointed to the plates of food he had brought with him. Hermione nodded and walked toward the entrance.

_We only have a few minutes before we have to head to class, so we have to hurry. _Ron nodded to Hermione.

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall Ginny and Harry were talking about McGonagall and what her class might be like.

_Well, we know McGonagall is a level headed teacher and like Hermione said, probably strict, _Ginny said_. My bet is that the class with be some what hard._

_Yeah, makes since. Besides we don't want a class to be too easy else it would be boring. _Harry grinned as he thought of something. O_f course we could always plan pranks if a class is too easy! _Ginny laughed.

Neville sat there and watched Ginny and Harry nod at each other now and then. _They must be talking to each other,_ he thought.

Just then Malfoy and his cronies, Crabb and Goyle, came up to the Gryffindor table, "Well, if it isn't Potter and his little weasel. But where's big weasel and his little rabbit?" Malfoy and his cronies laughed.

Harry looked over at him, "Shut it, Malfoy." Harry got out of his seat. "Don't insult my friends again, or else you'll be sorry!" _Harry, _Ginny warned. Harry looked at her_, I know, Gin._

"Oh, is that a threat, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"No Malfoy, it's a warning." Harry said between his teeth. Ginny was holding his hand to keep him calm, even though her temper was rising too.

"Malfoy, Potter, what is going on here?" McGonagall asked as she came up to the table.

Harry looked up at her and before Malfoy could say a word, "Malfoy insulted my friends, Professor."

McGonagall looked at Malfoy. "Is this true?"

"I-I, no he provoked me!" Malfoy stumbled. He hadn't expected Harry to be so quick witted.

"I did not!" Harry shouted causing the whole of the Great Hall to look in their direction which wasn't many for most had eaten already and left.

"That is quite enough!" McGonagall said sternly. "Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for your mouth, and Potter 5 points for yelling. Now please move along, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared at Harry and then at McGonagall, "Come on Crabb, Goyle." He said and stormed out of the Great Hall with his cronies following closely.

McGonagall looked at Harry, "You showed much bravery, standing up for your friends, Potter." She smiled slightly at him. "Ten points for Gryffindor." She turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry smiled after her as she left. "She gave the points back plus some." He said to no one in particular.

Ginny smiled at him, _Good thing Malfoy didn't see! He would have had a fit._

_Yeah and too bad Ron wasn't here. Then he would see that McGonagall isn't so bad!_

_I know Hermione would be ecstatic! _Ginny laughed out loud. Neville looked at them strangely and then laughed too.

"Come on, guys, we have to get to class." Neville said.

"Yeah, come on, Harry, finish up." Harry shoved the last of his food in his mouth while Ginny gathered up the books. Harry got up, grabbed his and Ginny's books and then pulled her and Neville through the door and out into the hall. They rushed up to McGonagall's room and found Hermione and Ron already sitting and had saved them seats. Harry set the books down and took a seat. Ginny sat next to Hermione while Harry sat next to Ginny and Neville sat next to Ron with Hermione on his other side. Just then Malfoy and the other Slytherins came into the room.

"Oh no, Hermione why didn't you tell us we had Transfiguration with the Slytherins?" groaned Ron.

"I didn't know, Ron, I'm sorry." Hermione looked deflated. Ron saw her look and said to her,

_It's ok Hermione; I just didn't want to be with them first that was all._ Ron smiled slightly, _not your fault!_

_Thanks,_ Hermione gave him a grateful look.

McGonagall came in and class started. The Slytherins didn't have the opportunity to make even one snip to the Gryffindors because McGonagall keep the class busy with trying to change the matches they had been given into needles. In the end only Hermione accomplished turning the whole thing into a needle with Ron fairing some what better then he had thought.

_Hermione this is awesome and I owe it all to you! _Ron praised. _I know I couldn't have gotten it to look mostly like a needle unless I was sharing my mind with you! _

Hermione blushed prettily, _thanks, Ron, but don't put yourself down, you only have to work a bit at it! _

Ron looked at her and said out loud, "I wouldn't count on it Hermione."

Everyone looked at them. The class had been silent and when Ron had said that it was only half of a conversation. _Ooops_, Ron said to Hermione wordlessly.

Hermione chuckled silently.

Ginny and Harry smiled at their friends knowingly and Neville had barely been paying attention as he couldn't seem to get his match to even start to turn silver. Ginny looked at him and tried to instruct him on what to do but to no luck. Harry and Ron started to whisper about something or another while Hermione and Ginny instructed Neville.

Class ended soon after and they all headed for Herbology. Professor Sprout was an interesting sort of women and the class proved interesting if not just a tad boring. Neville found the whole thing fascinating. Luckily Slytherins were not with them, but instead it was the Hufflepuffs. Soon it was lunch time, and the Gryffindors headed for the Great Hall with their stomachs rumbling hungrily.

**Note: Ron's personality is a tad different because of the bond with Hermione; they both see things from the others point of views so they won't get into fights very much. The same goes for Ginny and Harry too! **

**A/N: Well hope you liked this chapter! It was a bit tougher to write then I wanted it to be but I got it done in the end! Please Review! I would appreciate it! **

**CodeRomance **


	9. Brothers find out WHAT!

**Here is chapter 9 Hope you like PLZ R&R thanks! CodeRomance**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After lunch they had Charms and History of Magic with Ravenclaw. The Charms professor was a short man called Filius Flitwick and was head of Ravenclaw house. He had to stand on a pile of books to reach his desk. But no matter how short he was, his voice was squeaky, which suited his height but it carried throughout the room. He was a very pleasant person. He showed them how to wave their wands properly and for homework they had to read up on the theory of why moving you wand properly is important. Hermione had already read it. Ron was not surprised.

After Charms they headed to History of Magic with Professor Binns. Harry and his friends had heard that he died while taking a nap in the staff room but continued teaching as though nothing had happened. Some say that he doesn't even know he's dead yet. Ginny and Ron thought this rather funny, but Hermione just scolded them both and said it must be sad not know one is dead. Professor Binns was dreadfully boring though and Harry and Ron would have fallen asleep had it not been for Hermione and Ginny. Neville was also falling asleep but again Hermione made sure he stayed awake and was paying attention. Nobody argued with Hermione about Binns class for they didn't want her to be angry with them. Finally class was over and it was supper time. They made their way to the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell," Ron stated. "That class was sooo boring!"

"Ron! That is just because you have no appreacitation for history!" Hermione growled at him.

"Oh its not that Hermione! I have plenty of appreacitation for history, just not when its taught by a_ boring_ professor! In fact I quite like history." Ron grinned at Hermione, "Just depends on who's teaching!"

"Oh you're hopeless, Ron!" Hermione sighed and they all sat down at the table. Ron looked put out.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, then burst out laughing. Neville, Hermione and Ron gave them all puzzled looks. Ginny and Harry both kieled over laughing, falling off the bench.

_Did you see Ron's face when he said, "In fact I quite like history"? _Ginny laughed. _It was to die for._

_Yeah, he seemed so bloody proud that he actually liked a school subject! _Harry gave up to fits of laughter.

_And then his look of-I don't even know- when it didn't make Hermione happy! _Ginny giggled some more, _poor Ron._

"Would you please tell us what is so funny!" Hermione demanded. Harry and Ginny laughed harder. Ron looked at them in amazment.

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione," Ron shook his head, "they'll get over it."

Harry and Ginny calmed down. Harry pulled Ginny back up onto the bench. "It was just the look on your face, Ron!" Ginny giggled.

"What look?" Ron asked, worried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Harry smiled and went back to his food. Neville was more puzzled then ever. He just shrugged and kept on eating. Hermione just shook her head and mummbled under her breath. Ron, however didn't want to let it go.

"No, really, what did my face look like?" Ron asked again, feeling impatient.

"Like a herd of cows ran over it!" Fred and George chimed in from across the table. The whole table burst out laughing. Ron turned beet red and shut up. Hermione looked at the twins meniancly.

They all finished eating and walked out of the Great Hall together, Neville included. As they were leaving, McGonagall called Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione up to the front table. Hermione pulled Neville along too, because he knew about the arrangement.

"Neville, you may go up to the common room. The other will join you momentarly." McGonagall stated quietly.

"With all due respect, Professor, if what you wish to discuss with us, is what we think it is," Ginny said quietly, "then Neville can stay. We already told him."

McGonagall nodded. "I was wondering if you had told your brothers yet, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley?" she looked at Ginny and Ron.

Ron gulped, "Um, not yet." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suggest you do so tonight. Percy will definitly need to know, for I want him to watch out for you four." McGonagall looked at Neville, "And now that Longbottom knows, he can help to hide this as well. Agreed?"

Neville and the others nodded. "If Percy or any of the other Weasley's don't believe you or don't understand, you are free to show them some of your-um, gifts. But only in the confines of your room. If they have questions about the arrangement they may come to the headmaster or myself. Is that understood?"

They all nodded. "Good, you may go."

The four, plus Neville walked out of the Great Hall and trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We have to tell Percy!" Ron groaned. "And the twins! They're bound to mock us and tease us all!"

"Well," huffed Hermione, "We will just have to tell them the seriousness of this and that they may mock us and tease us as long as it's not done so in public!"

"Yeah like they'll listen." Ron muttered.

"They'll have to listen, or else they will answer to McGonagall!" growled Ginny. "No matter how much older they are."

They walked through the portait hole, after Harry had said the password. "Well we had better find them, so we can tell them." Harry grumbled, "We need to get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Fred asked coming from the stairs to dorms.

"Yeah, and tell who?" George called from above Fred.

"Oh good, you're here." Hermione looked at them. "Where's Percy?"

"Percy?" Fred questioned.

"Who cares where Percy is?" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, who cares!" chimed Fred.

"What is going on?" Percy's came through the portrait hole.

"Oh Percy!" Ginny called. "Could we please talk to you?"

Percy looked at them all. "Yes, of course. What is it?"

Ginny looked at Harry, who looked at Ron, who looked at Neville, who looked at Hermione. "Um, Fred, George, Percy, could you all come upstairs." Hermione smiled shyly. "We all have something to discuss."

"Well, I think I'll stay out of this." Neville started to inch away. "You don't need me."

"Oh no you don't Neville," said Harry.

"Yeah, you aren't getting out of this one." Ginny said.

"Yeah don't even try it." growled Ron.

"Neville, we need you there to keep it cool and for the support." Hermione said quietly. "You know how it is and maybe you could help explain."

Neville sighed, looking defeated. "Alright."

"Ok what in blazes name is going on?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, this is crazy." George murmured.

"What is all the fuss about?" Percy was getting impatient.

"Come on, up to our room." Harry said. Ron nodded. They all trudged up the steps into the four's dorm room.

"Um, Harry, Ron, this isn't your room is it?" George asked as the door closed behind them.

"Yes, George, this is our room." Harry sighed, "And Hermione's and Ginny's."

"WHAT!" shouted Percy.

"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Ok before you all freak out, let us explain!" Ron said over Percy's shouts. Ron looked at Hermione. _You should probably start. You are best at explaining._

_Good point,_ Hermione smiled at Ron. "Ok," she started to explain everything that had happened in the last few days. When she was done, Percy was in shock while Fred and George thought it was cool. That was until Percy shouted,

"AND DUMBLEDORE IS ALLOWING YOU TO SHARE A ROOM WITH GIRLS AND BOYS ALIKE?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Wait, that's right, they're sharing a room." They looked at Harry and started to advance on him. Harry started to back away, but Ginny grabbed his hand and held him still.

"You had better not do anything, and we mean, anything, to our sister, else we'll be coming after you!" growled Fred and George. "Do you got that, Potter?"

"Fred, George, that is enough! You sound like Mum!" Ginny yelled, her temper rising. "I can take care of myself! Besides we're to young to think about that sort of stuff! So just knock it off!"

Fred and George glared at Harry, then shrugged and backed away. They shuddered at the thought of sounding like their mum. "Ug, can't be sounding like Mum, can we, Fred?"

"No, no, George, wouldn't be right at all." murmured Fred. George whispered something to Fred. He laughed. They started to whisper furiously.

Percy was still huffing and puffing. "Percy, if you have a big problem with it, then you need to go and talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall." Hermione said. "She told us to tell you because she wants you to help us keep this a secret. For Harry's sake as much as the rest of ours." Hermione looked pointly at the twins, "That means no jokes about this in front of other people, Fred, George. This has to stay stricktly private."

"What!" Fred moaned.

"Ah, this bites!" George muttered.

"For Harry's sake?" Percy asked. Then it dawned on him. "Ohhhh."

"Exactly," Hermione smiled slightly. "Do you understand Fred, George?" she looked at them. "You can prank us or make fun of us, just not where other can see nor understand what you are talking about."

The twins smiled and nodded. Harry didn't like that smile.

"Well that's pretty much it so, I guess we should get to bed." Hermione motioned for the twins, Neville, and Percy to leave. They said good bye and headed out of the room.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Ron grimanced. "I thought they were going to kill Harry."

"Well I thought they took it rather well." Hermione stated proudly.

"You were good at explaining it." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Well," Harry yawned. "I think it's time for bed."

"Oh no, we have homework to do first." Hermione ordered. "Come on get to it!"

They all groaned. They pulled out their charms book and started to read. When that was finished they all started to practice wand movements with Hermione directing them. Soon they were done.

"Now can we go to bed?" asked Ron.

"No, not yet." Ginny smiled. "Let's work on some of out new abilities."

Ron perked up. "Ok, so where do we start?"

"Well, lets begin with flying, since you showed us that we can." Ginny said quietly.

They all gathered together and held hands. They concentrated on what they wanted to accomplish and soon they were floating in the air in a circle. They floated back down.

"Good, now we should try it with just our other halves." Harry and Ginny broke off from Ron and Hermione. They stood several feet apart from them and held onto each others hands tightly. Soon they lifted into the air. After a few more minutes of practice, Hermione called it quits and they all got ready for bed. It was ten after eleven when they climed into their respective beds.

"Good night, Harry," Ginny smiled into her pillow.

"Good night, Ginny," Harry sighed. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Harry, Good night 'Mione." Ron mumbled already half asleep, "'Night Ginny."

"'Night, Ron, 'night Hermione." Ginny muttered.

"Night all," Hermione grinned at her cleverness.

"'Night 'Mione," Harry's voice was the last one heard as they all fell asleep.

**Tada! It's done! Here is chapter 9! Hope you all like! Please Review! So if you read but did not review before REVIEW! I really want to know what you think! This chapt is a bit short, sorry bout that, next will be longer as it is their first flying lesson and the midnight "Duel" with malfoy (Fluffy too!)****. PLZ REVIEW! CodeRomance**


	10. Flying lessons and Quidditch?

**Chapter 10! Here it is! Please R&R Thanks, CodeRomance**

A week later Harry and the group were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, talking about homework and classes they had that day.

"We have our first flying lesson today!" Ron grinned happily.

"We do?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, all the first years learn how to fly so that way come second year if they want to try out for quidditch they'll know how to fly!" Ron said waving his hands around. He was very animated about it.

Ginny was excited too. She couldn't wait to show her brothers that she could fly. She was talking to Harry about it.

…_they don't even know I can fly. I mean I've been sneaking out at night since I was 5 to play because they wouldn't let me. They were like, "She's a girl, what does she know about quidditch." I swear my brothers are so thick sometimes. Just wait until I show them!_

_I'm sure you're great! Can't wait to see you! You'll be able to teach me a few things. _Harry smiled at the thought.

"Oh no," Ron looked at their schedule. "We have double Potions with Slytherin _and_ our flying lesson is with them." Ron groaned. "I hate Slytherins."

"Yes, well at least you _like_ flying." Hermione stated quietly to Ron. "I most certainly do not and am not looking forward to it _one_ bit."

"You'll do fine." Ginny smiled reassuringly, "I'll help you if you need it."

"_Right_, Ginny! You, who've never even been on a broom, are going to help Hermione." Ron said scathingly.

Ginny just smiled while Harry snickered at Ron's "thickness."

Neville groaned, "Don't worry, Hermione, I've never been on a broom because Gran wouldn't let me. She always thought I would get hurt. She's probably right. I'm pretty clumsy."

"No worries, Neville, I'll help you, too!" Ron smiled again.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They all finished up breakfast and headed to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The class was pretty interesting over all. Quirrell seemed to be scared of everything and the whole classroom reeked of garlic. Hagrid said that Quirrell had encountered a vampire while he was in Romania and he feared it was coming back to get him. That was why the room smelled of garlic.

_He has enough garlic in the class to hold off any vampires, that's for sure, _Harry said to Ginny at the end of class.

_He sure does, _Ginny murmured, _Come on though we have to get to Potions, else we'll get a detention from Snape._

_Ug, don't want that! _Harry grumbled and they rushed after Ron, Hermione and Neville, down to the dungeons. As they came into class they noticed that Malfoy and the other Slytherins were already there. Ron glared at them and sat down. Hermione and the others followed suit. They all got their supplies out and waited for class to begin. It was their first Potions lesson and they were not looking forward to it in the least. Malfoy and his cronies kept whispering and point in Harry's direction. Once the whole class had arrived but Snape had yet to appear, Malfoy decided to say something that everyone could hear.

"I heard that Potter has been giving money to the Weasel just so he can get on. His whole family is _sooo_ poor it's no wonder him and his sister cling madly to Potter." Malfoy said to his cronies and anyone who would listen. Most of the Slytherins snickered.

Ron stood up, his fists clenched. He was very sensitive about money. Harry held him back. Ginny was also up in a flash, Harry warned her, _Ginny, we'll get in trouble! _Hermione was the one that surprised them all. She was up so fast and out of her seat before anyone could stop her. She marched her way over to Malfoy.

"Shut. Up. Malfoy!" she snarled. She pulled out her wand. "Because if you don't I will hex you into oblivion!"

Malfoy laughed. "You don't even know any hexes, Mudblood!" He snickered some more. "You're just as pitiful as the rest of your friends. _Mudblood Granger_ seems to have attached herself to them." He taunted as he nodded over to Harry, who was still holding onto Ron and Ginny, and Neville. "Then again the Potters and Weasleys always were filthy traitors." He looked at Neville, "Longbottom there is so scared he's about to wet his trousers." His friends and he laughed.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "You leave me no choice. _Insecto._" She murmured to Malfoy pointing her wand at him. All the sudden Malfoy's head grew rather large feelers and started to scuttle on the ground. When he attempted to scream and shout at Hermione to take off whatever it was she put on him, no sound came out. The whole class burst out laughing, with the exception of the Slytherins, who looked on in horror.

Hermione smiled to herself and walked back over to her friends. She had just sat down when Snape walked in the room. "What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed, pointing at Malfoy, who was crawling on the floor, scurrying about like an insect. Malfoy looked up and attempted to speak, but still no sound came out. The class was trying not to laugh. Hermione and her friends were sitting there, trying to stay composed.

Snape looked around, trying to determine who had managed to pull of this jinx. "Granger! Do you know how Malfoy came to be in this state?" he asked her sharply.

Hermione shook her head and murmured with as much serenity as she could muster while looking Snape in the eye, "No, sir, I'm afraid I don't."

Snape tried to stare her down. One of the Slytherins shouted out, "She did it, sir!" Snape looked over at the Slytherins. The rest of the class didn't say a word. Snape looked back at Hermione. He knew he couldn't prove it, but thought to see if he could get it out of her. "Ms. Granger, if you would please stand up."

Hermione stood up as she was told. "Now tell me the truth. Did you or did you not jinx Malfoy into becoming an insect?" Snape snarled.

"No sir, I did not." Again Hermione looked him in the eye.

"Fine!" He looked around the room. "One point from everyone in the room for the disruption of my class." He growled at them. "Malfoy! Get to the Hospital Wing!" He barked. He then looked at Harry as Malfoy scurried out of the room, "Ah it seems we have our very own celebrity in the class." He smiled cruelly and the Slytherins snickered behind their hands. He looked away from Harry for a moment before starting in on his speech. "You are all here to learn the slight science and precise art of potion-making. As there is not much wand movement in this class, I would ask you to put them away. Many of you won't understand nor appreciate the magic of potion-making or the delicately simmering cauldron with its glistening fumes." He said in barely a whisper. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper of death-if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach." (**Note: most of this came from SS pg: 137. American version. Sorry but it was hard to come up with my own stuff, plus I really like what he says here.)**

"Please copy the notes that I have on the board and then get out your cauldrons. We are going to see how well you can follow directions!" He snarled. The rest of class was tortuous. By the end of class Gryffindor had lost 30 points, all because Snape obviously doesn't like Harry or his friends. Luckily nobody had to serve a detention and they didn't have to deal with Malfoy the whole of class. It was lunch now and so they all headed to the Great Hall to eat.

_I'm starved!_ Ron said to Hermione.

_You're always hungry!_ She giggled.

_How do you know that, you've only known me a week! _Ron protested.

_Ron! _Hermione groaned. _You are so dense sometimes. We share memories, you idiot! Besides this whole week you're always going on about how you're hungry!_

_Oh!_ Ron grinned sheepishly. They all sat down at the table. Neville was talking to Harry about something that they had done in Herbology while Ginny was talking to the twins who had just come in to the Hall.

They all started to gobble down food so they could get out to the grounds for their first flying lesson. Just before they could get out of the Hall, the post came. Neville got an owl from his Gran.

"Oh look!" Neville exclaimed excitingly, "Gran's got me a Remembrall." He turned the white ball around in his hand and showed it to his friends.

"Cool, Neville, what's it do?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's supposed to help me by telling me if I forget stuff." Neville smiled, "And you guys know how I always forget things!"

His friends laughed. "So what does it do to remind you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't do anything harmful." Ron said nervously.

"Na…it's just supposed to turn red if I forgot something," Neville smiled happily. "It could really come in handy."

Ginny looked down at it, "Um, Neville, have you forgotten anything today?"

"Why?"

"Because, your Remembrall is red," Hermione pointed at it. Neville looked at it. His face fell.

"Oh," he though hard for a minute, "What could I have forgotten?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Think on it." Just then Malfoy and his cronies came up from the Slytherin table.

"What's that, Longbottom?" Malfoy snatched it out of Neville's hand.

"Hey, give that back, Malfoy." Neville yelled.

"Or what…you'll hex me!" Malfoy sneered.

"No but I will." Hermione said quietly as she got out of her seat.

Malfoy looked at her in horror. "What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came up behind Malfoy.

"Granger threatened me, Professor." Malfoy griped.

McGonagall looked at Hermione. "Is this true, Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded.

"I expected better of you, especially you, Ms. Granger."

"But Professor, Malfoy wouldn't give Neville his Remembrall back." Hermione reasoned.

McGonagall looked at Malfoy, who still had the Remembrall in his hands. He looked at his hands. D_amn_, he thought.

"Mr. Malfoy, 20 points for taking what does not belong to you and Ms. Granger 10 points for threatening someone." McGonagall said.

"But, Professor!" Malfoy complained.

"If you, but Professor, one more time, _Mr._ Malfoy, it will be a detention." McGonagall said sternly. "Now give Mr. Longbottom his Remembrall back."

Malfoy shut up and handed Neville his Remembrall. He and his cronies stalked out of the Hall. McGonagall looked at her students. "Ms. Granger, 10 points for your courage and for standing up for what is right." She gave them a half smile and turned away and headed for the entrance.

Hermione turned and glared at Ron, "See I told you McGonagall was nice!"

Ron blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Hermione just glared some more. "Well can we go out to the grounds now? Our first flying lesson is to begin soon."

Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged. "Sure why not," she murmured. She looked at Neville.

"Yeah, come on," Neville sighed, "I'll figure out what I forgot, later."

So the group got up and headed for the grounds. When they arrived, brooms were lying side by side on the ground and there was a group of students standing around. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor descended upon them.

"Alright everyone, listen up." She called to the Slytherins and Gryffindors. "I want you all to pick a broom and stand by it. When you have found a broom I would like you all to stick your hand over the broom and say "up" on my command. ON MY COMMAND, MR MALFOY!" She yelled as Malfoy's broom flew into his hand. "Five points from Slytherin for not listening." Harry and his friends snickered. Malfoy glared at Madam Hooch. "Now, UP" She commanded. Everyone shouted up. Harry's, Ginny's and Ron's brooms all flew into their hands. Hermione's and Neville's however just twisted around a bit and stayed on the ground. Madam Hooch walked around helped anyone who was having problems. When everyone had their broom in their hand she commanded them to mount their brooms. They all mounted their brooms and Madam Hooch inspected everyone's grip. She commented on how Harry had it almost perfect while Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years. Harry grinned when he heard that. Ginny smiled as well.

_Who would have thought, Draco Malfoy, not Mr. Perfect! _Ginny giggled.

Harry laughed, _Yeah, I know. _He looked over at Malfoy and smirked.

"Now that you all are mounted on your broom, when I say "now" I want everyone to lift up into the ground and hover a few inches above the ground. A FEW INCHES ONLY!" Madam Hooch yelled to the group to emphasize that she would not tolerate anyone who disobeyed orders. "Now!" she shouted and everyone kicked off the ground and into the air, hovering only a few inches from the ground. All except Neville, that is. Neville shot up into the air and started to swerve and pull this way and that. "Mr. Longbottom, please come down here!" shouted Madam Hooch.

"I don't know how, ma'am." Neville called down frightened. Just then the broom jerked and Neville went flying away toward the school. "Haaaaaaaaaaa, help!"

Harry didn't even think twice, he was up in the air and flying after Neville before Madam Hooch could do anything.

_Harry! What are you doing! _Shouted Ginny in his head. _You're going to get hurt or expelled!_

_Well I don't care, I have to help Neville!_ He shouted back, _even if that means I get expelled._

Ginny started to tremble with fear. She knew that Harry didn't know how to fly and she was afraid he was going to get hurt. _Please be careful,_she called up to him. She looked at how well he seemed to be handling the broom.

_I will Ginny,_ Harry said calmly, and then he shot after Neville.

"Neville!" he shouted. "Hold on!"

"Harry, please help!" Neville screamed. He was no up and over the school. All of the sudden Neville's broom started to jerk and wobble, trying to swing Neville off. "I can't hold on for much longer!"

Harry flew faster toward Neville. When he was just a few feet away, Neville's broom gave a last jerk and Neville lost his grip and fell. "Neville!" Harry flew down past the broom, which seemed to just hover in mid air, and flew straight for Neville. Madam Hooch was now in the air, but she was too far away to do anything. Harry was only a few inches from Neville, so he grabbed Neville's robes and pulled. They were only 15 feet from the ground. Just then as Harry started to heave Neville up and then pull up on his broom so he wouldn't crash on the ground, Neville's Remembrall fell from Neville's robes. Harry swung Neville around him and on the back of the broom. "Hold on tight!" he shouted to him and Harry dove after the Remembrall, falling slowly toward the ground. _Ten feet, five feet…_

_Harry! _Ginny screamed, both out loud and in his head. Harry grabbed the Remembrall and pulled up sharply from the ground. Neville had a death grip on Harry. Harry landed and whispered to Neville, "You can let go now, you're on the ground." Neville loosed his grip on Harry and slid off the broom to the ground.

Ginny was the first one to reach them. "Don't you ever do that again!" she shouted at him before pulling him into a hug. She didn't let go of him after that. The rest of the Gryffindors all crowed around them.

"Well done, Harry," Ron grinned. Hermione punched him in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

_You shouldn't encourage him! _Reprimanded Hermione.

Ron grinned sheepishly. _But you have to admit that it was pretty awesome. _

Hermione huffed, _maybe, a bit. _Ron smiled slightly.

"Mr. Potter!" a voice called from the path. Harry and the Gryffindors looked around to find Professor McGonagall. They all groaned. Harry was sure to get expelled now. "Please come with me. We have some…_things_…to discuss."

"You're in for it now," Madam Hooch growled. Malfoy and his cronies laughed, while Harry's friends all looked worried.

Harry half smiled at them. "Don't worry it will be ok," he said and followed Professor McGonagall up the lawn and into the school. They walked along several hallways until they came to a stop outside Flitwick's office. McGonagall poked her head thru the door.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said, "But would it be possible to borrow Wood for a moment?"

Professor Flitwick looked confused, but nodded his head, "Yes of course, Minerva." Someone called Wood got up and followed McGonagall out.

"Follow me, you two." She murmured. Wood gave her a strange look, and then looked at Harry, who shrugged. "In here," she ushered them into her office. "Close the door." Harry closed the door. "Both of you have a seat."

"Professor, I'm not in trouble, am I?" asked the boy named Wood.

McGonagall gave a slight smile. "No, Mr. Wood, you're not." She looked at Harry, who gulped. "Wood, I have found you a seeker."

The fifth year boy looked shocked and then gleefully happy all at once. "Really?"

"Yes, Harry, this is Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. "Wood, this is Harry Potter."

Oliver started at Harry for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and looked him over from head to toe. "Hmmm, he is the right build and size for this. Harry, have you ever seen a game of Quidditch played before?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but my friend Ron gave me a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages. _It's bloody brilliant!" Harry grinned

"Language Mr. Potter." McGonagall said sternly, but the effect was ruined because she was smiling slightly.

"Great, so you know what quidditch is?" asked Wood.

"Yes, Ron has told me all about it. There's a Keeper, 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, and a Seeker. There's a quaffle that is thrown between the Chasers and they try to score through the goals on either ends of the field while the Keeper protects the goals. There are 2 bludgers that the beaters hit with bats at the other players. Then the Seeker has to try and catch the golden snitch before the other team's Seeker. The snitch is really small and worth one hundred and fifty points." Harry smiled looking rather pleased with himself for knowing all that.

"Excellent! And you know how to fly?" Wood asked practically jumping out of his seat.

"Well that's the best part Wood," McGonagall tried to hide a smile. "Potter, here is a natural it seems. First time on a broom today, isn't that right, Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, Wood, if you has seen Harry pull out of a 50 foot dive after saving a boy about his size and then catching a Remembrall 5 feet off the ground with the boy on the back of your broom and coming out of it without a scratch, you'd want him for the team!"

"Bloody hell!" Wood gasped in delight. "You're not serious, Professor?"

"Would I kid about something like this, Wood?" Oliver shook his head, "I swear, not even Charlie Weasley could have pulled that off, and he was the best Seeker we've had since, well, since, James." McGonagall finished quietly. But Harry wasn't listening.

_Ginny you are never going to believe this! _Harry exclaimed

_What Harry? That McGonagall wants you for the quidditch team! Of course I can believe it. You were awesome out here, saving Neville and all that! _Ginny laughed.

_Ginny! How did you know all that? _Harry asked shocked.

_Oh what, I don't know. I can't hear McGonagall talking, but I do sometimes know what you're thinking and right now that's what you're thinking so it's not hard to pick up!_ Ginny smiled.

_Oh, well, I suppose that's, well weird. _Harry shrugged, slightly confused at how this was working.

"Hmm, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at McGonagall. "I will talk to the headmaster and see if we can get you a broom, since first years aren't allowed a one. For now you will the schools brooms. Wood, when is the first practice?"

"Well, I had scheduled it for tomorrow," Wood said.

"Good, Potter, you will join the team at practice. A new broom should be here by the end of the week." She looked at them. "Well off you go." She shooed them out the door. "Oh and Mr. Potter?" Harry looked back, "Please try and keep this quiet. I would like to see the Slytherins faces at the first game of the match!" Harry grinned.

Harry was still grinning when he came through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. There was a whole crowd of people waiting for him.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny.

_You didn't tell them all did you?_ Harry asked.

_No, no I thought you would want to!_

_Yes I do, and McGonagall wants to keep it quiet so the Gryffindors will need to keep it quiet as well. I just can't wait until we see Malfoy's face when he finds out I wasn't expelled! _ Harry smirked.

_Yeah that's going to be classic! _Ginny gurgled.

"Attention everyone," Harry shouted over the excitement. "I have an announcement to make." There was a hushed silence that fell over the crowd. "I am not being expelled, but am going to be the youngest quidditch player in over a century!" The whole room shouted in triumph. "But keep in mind, this is to stay in this room only. None of the other houses are to be told. McGonagall's orders." Everyone laughed and started to disperse. Fred and George came up to congratulate him.

"Well done mate!" they said in unison.

"I'm Beater 1," Fred said.

"And I'm Beater 2," George said, "Nice to meet you Seeker uno."

Harry laughed and made his way over to Ron and Neville. Hermione and Ginny were talking in the corner. "Hey mate, you're not mad are you?"

Ron laughed. "Mad? No, a bit jealous, but, I can wait my turn!" he smiled. "I've been riding a broom for years, you started today. I'll have plenty of chances!"

Harry looked at Neville. "How are you doing."

Neville smiled slightly. "I'm ok, thanks to you."

Harry grinned and pulled Neville into a hug. "Well I couldn't let you fall or get hurt could I?" Neville grinned and they pulled back, both red in the face.

"Well I guess we should head down to dinner." Harry nodded toward the portrait door.

"Yeah," Ron said. _Coming Hermione._

_Yes,_ Hermione pulled Ginny toward the boys. _You sure you're ok?_

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled slightly. _Yeah, I'm ok. He's my friend, and while I might be a little jealous, I understand._

_Ok,_ Hermione smiled and pulled everyone out the door and into the hall. They all headed down to dinner much happier then they had before.

**End of Chapter 10…**

**About time I'm done uh? Sorry it took so long! Just been really busy and then a bit of writers block. Hope you like and please review. CodeRomance**


	11. Midnight duel?

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 11 hope you all like! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I always forget to put this in!! so here it is! **

A few nights later after a fight almost broke out in the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy, Harry and Hermione were in a heated argument.

"I'm telling you, Harry, it's just a trap. He just wants to get you caught." Hermione yelled at Harry. They were in their room after coming from the Hall.

_Hermione, lower your voice, _Ron stated. Hermione turned and glared at him, but she complied.

"Harry, I just know you can't duel. Malfoy only wants you to get into trouble. I seriously think it's a trap." Hermione expostulated.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE SAID?" Harry shouted. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE SAID ABOUT YOU AND GINNY?"

_Harry, calm down, _Ginny murmured. Harry turned to stare at her.

_You DON'T understand! _He shouted at her. "ARRGGG!" he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. He marched down the stairs and through the portrait door. Everybody in the common room stared after him.

_HARRY! _Ginny called. She looked apologetically at Hermione and Ron, "Be right back." She followed Harry out of the room. He wasn't in the common room. She sighed. _Harry,_ she called out. She could feel his emotions and turmoil, but she didn't know what he was thinking or where he was. He was blocking her out. _Harry, I know you're upset, but I do think that Hermione is right. She knows something about this, though I don't know how she does or do I think she knows how she does. Please talk to me, Harry. I don't like this feeling of being shut out, _Ginny pleaded with him.

She felt an easing up on the mental block that Harry had placed in his mind. She still didn't know what he was thinking but she knew where he was. She left the common room with all eyes trailing after her and started along the corridor. She talked to Harry all the while, trying to make him relax. She found him at the end of the corridor. He was sitting next to a tapestry where a man was trying to teach trolls how to dance, his head in his lap.

_Harry? _Ginny asked. Harry looked up at her. His eyes were red, though he didn't seem to be crying just depressed and sad.

"Do you know what he said?" Harry croaked.

"No," Ginny whispered. "Why don't you tell me?"

Harry made a strangled noise in his throat. "No," he whispered.

"Why not?" she asked as she looked at him. He didn't seem eleven. He seemed so much older. "Harry?"

He looked back up at her. "I can't tell you. It's foul, mean and cruel. I won't tell you."

"Fine, you don't have to, but then you have to agree not to do the duel with Malfoy." She glanced at him.

He glared at her. "No."

"Then you have to tell me what he said." _Please_!

Harry sighed. "Fine, I won't duel with him."

Just then they heard a laugh. They whipped their head around to stare at the person who laughed. It was Malfoy.

"You're going to listen to that bitch." Malfoy laughed. "You _are_ weak, Potter."

Harry snarled. The air shifted with power. "Do not call her that." He stood up. _Harry,_ Ginny warned. Harry looked at her. He pulled her up and looked at Malfoy. "You do not want to mess with me, Malfoy." The air sizzled again. Malfoy backed away slightly. "Come on, Ginny." Harry pulled her along and started down the corridor to the portrait of the fat lady. Malfoy laughs again.

"You _are_ just going to let her order you about, aren't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry stopped, glanced at Ginny, and started to turn around. Ginny beat him to it.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Ginny growled. Malfoy sneered again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy mocked.

"This." All the sudden Malfoy was thrown back down the corridor. Malfoy groaned and sat up.

"What the hell was that?" but Ginny and Harry were gone. Malfoy grumbled and cursed them.

Harry and Ginny were laughing as they walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. "Did you see his face?" laughed Ginny.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, it was great."

Ginny sobered and stopped. "Harry?" He turned and looked at her. "You won't, will you?" Everyone in the common room was watching them. Harry looked at Ginny and then around the common room.

"Let's go talk to Ron and Hermione about it." Harry moved to the staircase. He heard Ginny sigh. _Why are you doing this, Harry? Can't you just let it go?_

"No I can't, Ginny." Harry sighed wearily. He sounded so much older then his eleven year self. "You wouldn't understand."

_Then make ME understand, Harry. DON'T shut me out. Not again, not ever! _

Harry exhaled through his nose. He continued up the stairs wearily. Ginny followed close behind. Harry walked into their room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a sofa that was in their "common room." Hermione looked up.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for yelling at you. I just, I just _know_ that Malfoy said whatever he said to you just to provoke this kind of reaction from you. I really am sorry." Hermione murmured.

"I know and I'm sorry too, but I have to do this. I can't let him get away with what he said, trap or no trap." Harry said with anguish.

"What did he say, mate?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked at Ron. Something passed through the two of them. "Right, mate, well if that's the case then I'm with you all the way." He looked at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks mate."

Hermione groaned and then glared at Ron. "You're not helping!" _What did Malfoy say?_

_Hermione, I don't know what he said, but I do know that it was foul and evil and Harry doesn't even want to repeat. I don't care if we are going to be walking into a trap. I'm going with him for this duel and am going to be his second. We both have to do this. You and Ginny are ours and when someone says things against what is ours we have to fight for it. That is just the way it, Hermione._ Ron sighed heavily. He looked at Harry. "What time is the duel?"

"Midnight," was Harry's answer.

_Arg, you lot can't be serious! _Hermione cried. Ron looked at her.

_We are, Hermione._

She looked at Ginny and sighed; Ginny nodded. "Fine but we're coming too."

Harry stiffened. _Don't you even think about trying to leave us out of it, _Ginny growled.

He nodded, "Ok, I can handle that." Harry sat down at the table in the room and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. He scribbled on the paper and then called Hedwig over. He tied the bit of parchment to the owl and whispered something to her and she flew out the window.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"It was a note to Malfoy, telling him that the duel would take place." Harry glanced at Ginny and smirked. She doubled over laughing.

"What is so funny? And why did you have send a note to Malfoy. Don't you think he would already know considering you told him the Hall that you do his challenge?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, when we were out in the hall, after I stormed out, I told Ginny that I wouldn't duel because she wanted me to tell her what Malfoy said. Well, Malfoy showed up and called me weak and Ginny, a, well, a bitch. I got really mad, but Ginny beat me to it." Harry grinned at her. "Malfoy went flying across the corridor. It was great."

Ron laughed while Hermione scolded. Then she smiled slightly. "Well that explains why you were laughing."

"So I guess we should head down to lunch and then to Defense." Ginny smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah I'm starved." Ron grumbled at his stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed and headed down to the Great Hall.

**Later that evening, around 11:15pm, quads room:**

_Come on we better get going_, Harry said to Ginny.

_Yeah I guess, _Ginny said grimly. She looked over at Hermione who was reading a book. Ron was staring out the window. Ginny cleared her throat. Hermione looked up. She nodded and then looked at Ron.

_Ron? Are you ready?_ She asked. Ron looked at her and then looked over at Harry and Ginny who were sitting on Ginny's bed.

_Yeah, let's get this over with. _He stood up, and then sat back down. _Er, Hermione, how exactly are we going to get down to the trophy room without being seen by Filch? Especially if this is a trap then wouldn't Malfoy tell Filch, so we would get caught?_

Hermione looked at Ron. "Good point Ron," she said speaking out loud. The others looked at them. Ginny raised her brow. Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Ron was just asking how we are supposed to get down to the trophy room without Filch seeing us."

Harry looked at Ginny. "Hmm, good point. There must be something we could do." He looked back at Ron. He was floating slightly above the chair. Ron looked down at himself and smiled.

"It worked!" Ron grinned. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Ron we already know that we can float." Hermione scolded. "It's not going to help up get past Filch."

"Yes Hermione but before we could only do it together. I just wanted to see if I could do it on my own. Besides, Dumbledore did say to practice."

Harry's head jerked to Ginny. _That's it! Ginny if we can float what other things do you think we can do? We haven't been practicing or anything like we should be. I know we've only been here for a week but still we do need to practice. AND what if we could become invisible? I mean think about it. We share taste buds and can talk in our heads and float. WHAT else could we do? Just think of it! _Harry was getting so excited he was practically jumping up and down.

_Harry calm down, yes I see what you're saying. _Ginny pursed her lips. _Hmmm I suppose we could try it. First together and then by ourselves, but we don't have much time. So we have to get this right the first time. _Harry nodded vigorously. Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione who were watching the exchange with interest.

"Harry has proposed we try to become invisible. He said that if we can do other things such as float, or fly without a broom, then perhaps we could make ourselves invisible. It would solve the problem of getting down to the trophy room without being seen."

"Become invisible?" Hermione looked skeptical.

"Wicked!" Ron grinned, and then turned to Hermione. _Come on 'Mione, we sooo could do this! Besides wouldn't it be cool if we could! Think of all the things we could get away with!_

_Ronald!_ Hermione reprimanded. _We are not going to use our powers to play pranks on people!_

Ron pouted._ Ahh come on 'Mi, not even a little bit? _Ron gave her a puppy dog look. _Please!! Besides what is it do you think this is that we are going to do. We are breaking around fifty school rules just by going out after curfew and dueling with Malfoy. _Ron continued to pout.

Hermione giggled. _Oh fine Ron, but ONLY a few times…and I mean only!_ Ron grinned big. He gave Hermione a big hug.

"Thanks 'Mi!" he whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes but hugged him back.

"Well we better get started. We only have 15 minutes before we have to be down there."

"Ok, so how do we start this?" Ron asked.

"Well we probably just do it like we did when we floated off the chairs in Dumbledore's office." Ginny smiled. "Just think of becoming invisible. Remember to hold your other's hand." She grabbed Harry's hand and closed her eyes. _Invisible, I want to be invisible, _she thought. Harry was thinking the same thing. He squeezed Ginny's hand and then opened his eyes.

_Did it work?_ He asked her. He looked at Ginny, but she was still standing there, very visible.

_I don't think it did._ Ginny looked at him. They both sighed and then looked over to where Ron and Hermione were at. _Wait where did Ron and Hermione go?_

Ron and Hermione weren't in there spots anymore. "Ron? Hermione? Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"We're right here Harry!" Hermione said, "I don't think it worked. I can still see Ron." She looked over at Harry. "Wait Harry where did you go?"

Harry shook his head. "No I think it did work because we can't see you just ourselves. Hmm maybe because we're doing it together we can still see our halves but not each other, does that make sense?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah that makes sense. Let's go back and try it on our own and then we need to get going."

"Ok." Ron let go of Hermione and he went back to being visible. Hermione, Ginny and Harry did the same thing.

"Ok one, two, three!" They all tried it on their own.

"It works!!" Ginny shouted. She couldn't see her body nor Harry's, or Hermione's or Ron's. "Ha-ha! We did it!"

Harry looked over to where Ginny had been sitting. She was no longer visible. "This is sooo cool!" Harry laughed. "Well come on guys."

They all started for the door. "Ouch!" "Hey!" "Watch where you're going!" "I am!"

"Um guys, I think we need to hold on to each other so we don't run into each other." Hermione said.

"Yeah good idea, 'Mi," Ron reached out with his hand, "Where are you at?"

"Here," Hermione said. Ron grabbed her hand. Then Hermione reached the other one for Ginny's.

"Where are you at Ginny?"

"Here." Her hand clamped over Ginny's. Harry reached for Ginny's other hand.

"OK I think we're good. Now who's gonna lead?" Harry questioned.

"You." The other three said.

Harry laughed, "Ok, he looked back behind him. "Hey I can see you all now!" He looked down at himself. "But I can't see myself." He looked back Ginny and the others with confusion on his face.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are all holding hands." Hermione smiled. "That would be the most logical reason for it."

"Ahh my 'Mione, the logical one!" Ron grinned and pulled Hermione into a hug, which then caused Ginny and Harry to go tumbling into them. They all fell to the floor.

"Ronald!" Ginny growled.

Ron snickered. "Ooops!" he stood up and pulled Hermione up as well.

Hermione then pulled up the others. "Come on lets go before we have anymore accidents!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, good idea," he pulled Ginny and walked out the door. "We have to be really quiet." He whispered.

_No duh!_ Ginny smirked. Harry nudged her in the ribs.

_Hey that hurt!_

_Well you deserved it!_

They walked silently down the stairs to the common room. No one was in there, except Neville. He looked up at the stairs, his brow furrowed. "I know you four are there and I'm coming too!"

"Neville! You can't come!" Ron whined.

Neville looked at where the sound was coming from. "I can and I will."

"Ron just let him come." Harry let go of Ginny and walked toward Neville. He willed himself to be visible. Neville gasped. Harry grinned at him, "Come on take my hand."

Neville took his hand and Harry willed them both to be invisible. Neville gasped again. "Cool!"

"Yeah, now can we go?" Ron said grumpily. Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "Ouch!"

"Then be quiet!"

Harry gave Neville's hand to Hermione who was at the end of the train and then went and to the front and grabbed Ginny's again. He pulled them all out of the portrait hole.

"Silent as a bird," he whispered to them." They all made their way down to the third floor where the trophy room was. They were a little late, but that was probably a good thing because Filch was waiting for them.

_Damn_, Harry cursed.

_Harry! Language!_ Ginny scolded.

_I know Ginny. But I should have known Malfoy wouldn't be here! What a coward!_

"Do you see them, my pretty?" Filch asked his cat Mrs. Norris. "Sniff them out, my darling. I know they are here some where."

_That slimy git chickened out!_ Ron growled.

_It's ok, Ron, though we do have to get out of here, _Hermione said. _Nudge Ginny for me._

_Yeah ok, _Ron nudged Ginny. She looked back at him with a glare. Ron shrugged his shoulders and waved his head back at Hermione.

Ginny looked back at Hermione. She nodded her head and then whispered to Harry, _We have to get out of here. _

_Yeah, tell Hermione to turn around._

_Ok, _Ginny turned to Ron. Ron looked at Ginny and smiled sheepishly. _Hermione, I think Ginny wants you to turn around and head back the way we came._

_Ok Ron. _Hermione tugged on Neville's hand. "Walk forward." She whispered very quietly in his ear. He nodded. He pulled everyone forward very slowly and they all trudged down the hallway carefully.

_Ginny!! _Harry shouted in her head.

Ginny whipped her head around to look at Harry. Mrs. Norris had caught on to them.

Ginny prodded Ron, he looked back at her and then at Harry, who point behind him. Mrs. Norris was walking toward them. _GO!_

_Hermione I think we need to pick up pace!_

_Why, Ron? _

_Because Mrs. Norris is chasing us! _

She looked back behind her. _Oh! _"Neville, GO!" She whispered frantically.

Neville looked at her and then back behind them. "Oh crap!" he grumbled quietly. He pulled them up some stairs and down a long corridor. They came face to face with a door. He tried the handle but it was locked. He looked at Hermione. "It's locked," he whispered.

"Move aside." Hermione said, "Alohomora." The door clicked open. They all rushed in. the shut the door and stopped to breath. Ginny looked up then, her eyes wide and she screamed.

**A/N: Haaaa cliffy!! Sry! I know it's been sooo long since I updated but here it is I hope you all like! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! CodeRomance**


	12. Trouble

**A/N: ok here is chapter 12 please review! when you're done! Thanks!  
**

Previously on HPTL:

_Neville looked at her and then back behind them. "Oh crap!" he grumbled quietly. He pulled them up some stairs and down a long corridor. They came face to face with a door. He tried the handle but it was locked. He looked at Hermione. "It's locked," he whispered. _

"_Move aside." Hermione said, "Alohomora." The door clicked open. They all rushed in. the shut the door and stopped to breath. Ginny looked up then, her eyes wide and she screamed. _

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville turned around to look straight into the eyes of a giant monster growling at them.

Ginny continued to scream. _GINNY! Its ok, but you HAVE to be quiet, _Harry shushed her.

"H-Harry, it's a, a dog." She squeaked out as she stopped screaming. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably next to her.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, yea by the looks of it."

Someone whimpered. They turned and saw Neville shaking uncontrollably.

"It's ok Neville, we'll be fine," Ron said, trying to sound brave, but his voice just came out high pierced.

"Yea, fine," he whispered. The dog growled at them again. Ron, Neville and the girls shuddered. Harry looked around the room; he had to figure out how to get them out.

"Hermione, open the door again, please," he said as calmly as possible. But he was still very scared of this thing in front of them. He was going to kill Malfoy when he got out of here. _Stupid coward,_ he thought.

"Hermione, the door!" Harry said starting panic as the dog/monster started to move closer to them, its growling getting louder.

"Harry! It won't open!" Hermione had her back to the monster and was trying to open the door. "_Alohomora," _she whispered again and again, but nothing happened. "It's not working!"

By now everyone was backed up against the door. Hermione turned around, "Harry I don't know what to do."

Ginny was clinging to Harry. At the sound of Hermione's voice, she let go and turned to Hermione. She wasn't a coward, or a wuss or anything in between. "We'll have to distract it or maybe, maybe…we'll have to kill it." She whispered to Harry.

"No we just need to distract it," Harry said quietly. The dog/monster was almost on top of them now. "Ok Ron, Hermione, when I say go make a run to the back of the room; Ginny, Neville I want you to follow but I want you to run around the other side instead."

"Um Harry, what are you going to do?" Ron asked quietly.

"I'm going to distract it." _NO! Harry you could get hurt!_ Ginny shouted in his head.

_Ginny, I have to it's the only way to get you guys out here. _

"Once you guys are on the other side of the room, I'm going start moving the way Ginny and Neville went. I'm gonna shoot spells at it and you guys are going to run around back to here and try and the door to open again. And when you have it open make a run for it. Don't worry about me, just run and get help."

"Harry, mate we can't leave you here!" Ron growled.

Harry looked at Ron, "Yes you can, now GO, run Ron, Hermione!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, and then ran around the dog. Harry shot a spell at it. It growled and lunged for him, "NOW Ginny, Neville!" Harry shot another spell at the three headed beast as Ginny and Neville made a dash around it the other way. Harry dodged the beast's teeth and rolled out of the way. He shot another spell at it. The dog lunged again Harry and this time it grabbed his arm with its teeth. Harry cried out in pain.

Ginny screamed, _Harry! _She took a step toward him, and then another. She could feel the pain from Harry and she was going to help him no matter what.

_Ginny NO, stay there_, Harry groaned in pain, _please, just go!_

_NO Harry! _Ginny shot a curse at the beast. It whimpered and let go of Harry. He collapsed on the ground. Bats of bogeys were flying all around the beast. The beast growled and whimpered in frustration. Ginny rushed to Harry. _Oh Harry are you ok? Please tell me you're ok!?_

_I'll be fine Ginny, but why didn't you listen to me? _

_Because I wanted you to be safe! I can't loose you, Harry, so don't ever ask me again to let you do something like that on your own. _

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes; he smiled slightly and then winced when he tried to move his left arm. He looked down at his arm to see blood coming out of his arm. Just then there was a piercing scream. Harry quickly looked up but Ginny was no longer there. Instead she was in the mouth of one of the heads of the beast. "GINNY!" Harry shouted. He used all of his strength and stood up. He threw his right arm out and the beast dropped Ginny and went flying backward. Ginny fell but Harry levitated her and summoned her to him.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Harry sobbed as he pulled her close. He sank to the ground with her, ignoring the pain in his arm. "Are you alright? Please tell me you're all right!"

_I'm ok, Harry, or at least I will be if you stop squeezing the life out of me! _Ginny scolded him lightly.

Harry sighed and loosened her grip. There was blood on his arm from Ginny. "You're bleeding," he said quietly.

"So are you. I'll be alright, I promise." She smiled slightly at him. "I'm strong, remember?" Harry buried his face in her hair. She was so tiny and he almost got her killed.

_You did not, Harry! I came of my own free will and nothing you could have said or done would have stopped me! _Ginny growled at him as the other came rushing over.

"Ginny, Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically.

Harry looked up at her, Ron and Neville. "Yes, we're fine," he paused, looking down at Ginny. "I think."

"Come on we had better get out of here before that thing wakes up." Ron said suddenly.

"Yea, what did you Harry?" Neville asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

Harry looked over at where the beast was laying, knocked unconscious from the blast he threw at it. "I don't know." He whispered.

"It doesn't matter how he did it, just that he did." Hermione said as if this was obvious. "Come on we have to get him and Ginny to the hospital wing."

"Hermione we can't do that. Madam Pomfrey will want to know what happened. And then we could get into trouble!" Ron exclaimed.

"Would you rather him and Ginny died because they bled to death!" Hermione shouted back at him. Ron paled significantly. Neville looked like he might faint. "Exactly, so come on lets get them standing." She pulled Harry up and he tightened his grip on Ginny. He winced from the pain in his arm. "Harry you need to let go of Ginny." She said soothingly. "Ron will carry her, but we have to get you two down to the hospital wing."

Harry nodded his head slowly. Ron gently took Ginny from him and started for the door.

"Um Hermione, do you think you could open the door?"

_Yes Ron of course. _"Alohomora," she said quietly. The door unlatched.

"Oh yea now it opens!" Neville growled frustratingly. Ginny giggled.

"Don't worry Neville, it will be ok." She smiled at him from Ron's arms. They all made their way out of the room. Just as Neville shut the door there was a sound from the end of the hallway. Three teachers rushed down the corridor. Ron paled. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all rushed forward.

"What on earth happened?" McGonagall asked shrilly.

Neville looked at Ron, who looked at Hermione who was holding up Harry. "It's my fault Professor." Harry stated quietly. He looked up at them. Harry sighed. He was probably going to get expelled but he didn't care. "Malfoy and I had an argument earlier in the week. He challenged me to a duel and I accepted. Ron here he offered to be my second and then the girls, well you know we can't hide anything from them. Well when Hermione and Ginny found they tried to tell me that it was trap but I wouldn't listen. I had a feeling it was, but after what Malfoy said I-I just couldn't let it go." He looked at Hermione and then Ginny who was still resting comfortably in Ron's arms. He then looked back at the professors. "So if anyone should be getting in trouble, it's me."

Dumbledore looked at the five of them. "We will discuss that at another time, right now however I think you all need to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey." He looked at McGonagall, "Minerva would please escort Mr. Potter and his friends to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, Albus." She looked at the students. "Come along," she said stiffly.

"Professor, this is un-called for!" Snape growled at Dumbledore. "Those four should be expelled! Immediately!"

"Severus, I understand that they need to be punished but now is not the time. As you can see both Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are injured. They have to be taken care of properly first. As I said before we will discuss this at a later date." Dumbledore looked at Snape, "I suggest you find Mr. Malfoy and bring him to my office."

"But, but what does Malfoy have to do with, with-Potter!" Snape spat out.

"If what Mr. Potter said is true, then it would seem that Malfoy has a great deal to do with what went on tonight."

Snape huffed and fumed and then stormed off. Dumbledore walked toward the door the quintet had just left. He walked inside and was amazed to see and unconscious dog. _What did they do? _He thought.

_I do not believe it is what they did but rather how they did it. _

_Too true Minerva. _

Dumbledore revised the animal and walked out of the room, locking it in the process.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was fretting over Harry and Ginny. They both had lost a lot of blood and were very weak. Hermione, Ron and Neville were all sitting on a bed opposite of them.

"Will they be alright, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear they will be fine." She said as she gave both Harry and Ginny a blood replenishing potion. "They will have to stay in here over night but they should out tomorrow." She then started to mumble. Hermione couldn't understand her, something about letting eleven years olds fighting a huge beast. But Hermione didn't know, nor did she care. She was worried about two things, one whether Harry and Ginny would be ok, and if they would get expelled.

_Hermione we're not going to get expelled. I promise._ Ron tried to sooth her nerves.

_I don't know Ron, after what we did I'm wouldn't be surprised if we did._

_Yeah but Dumbledore wouldn't do that!_

_How do you know Ron!? We broke the rules AND almost got ourselves killed. He probably thinks we're a menace. _

_Hermione, if anyone should be expelled it should be Malfoy. _

_Why? I told you and Harry it was a trap. So all we had to do was not show! But NO you both had to play hero because of some name calling!_

"THAT"S BLOODY RIGHT! You're OURS Hermione! Both of you! Just like we're yours! DON'T YOU GET IT!?" Ron shouted. "That means when something as vile as Malfoy does something like he did the other day! We won't let him get away with it! It has nothing to with name calling! It's more than that!"

"Mr. Weasley! I don't know what you're yelling about, but please be quiet!" Madam Pomfrey hissed at them.

Ron's ears turned red. He hadn't realized that he was shouting out loud. "Sorry Madam Pomfrey." He looked down, his face bright red. He heard a sniff and looked up.

_Hermione?_

She hiccupped. _I'm fine Ron._

_You don't sound fine. Why are you crying? _Ron could feel her pain, her happiness and her joy.

_Just what you said, I-I, thank you, Ron. _

_For what?_

_For caring, and-and taking care of me and Ginny. I-I'm glad your mine. _She hiccupped again.

Ron smiled slightly and pulled Hermione into his lap. _Shhh, it will be ok. I promise._

_You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Making promises._

_And they are ones I fully intend to keep._

Neville sat at the edge of the bed watching Ron and Hermione. It had been weird to see them just staring at each other intently and then all the sudden Ron was shouting. He knew they were talking to each other, inside their head. Neville sighed. He wished he had that kind of closeness with someone. He didn't care who it was. Well ok he did, he didn't want to be close to someone like Malfoy, but maybe someone who could understand him. He doubted that it would ever happen, but he could hope and wish for it even if it never came true. He looked over at Ginny and Harry. They too seemed to be having a silent conversation. He sighed again.

_Harry? Are you ok? _Ginny asked concerned.

_Yes Ginny, I'm ok, just worn and tired. You?_

_I'm fine, but Harry?_

_Yes? _

_DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!_

_Yes Ginny, _he said meekly.

_I-I don't ever want to feel that way again. Next time we do things together! Alright! None of this "get to safety and leave me here to do it all!" NO, no, no, no, no! _

_Ok Ginny I won't I promise._

Ginny sniffed, _ok good!_

Harry looked up at her. _I promise to always take care of you. Remember that._

She looked at Harry with narrow eyes. _I DON'T need another brother! I can take care of myself. It's you who I'm not so sure about!_

Harry laughed slightly. _Ok Ginny, how about we make a deal. I take care of you and you take care of me. We will take care of each other. Ok? Does that sound reasonable?_

Ginny looked down and then at Ron and Hermione who was sitting on Ron's lap, her head on his shoulder. She could tell they were talking. She looked back at Harry. _Yes that sounds perfect._

_Ok. Good._

"Now you two are to stay here in these beds until tomorrow!" Madam Pomfrey told them firmly. "I will give you both the dreamless sleep potion so that way you will get a good night's rest." She handed them a drink with foul smelling liquid in it. "Now drink up."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then at Ron, Hermione and Neville. "Goodnight." They both said.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Good night, Harry, Ginny." _Ron say goodnight so we can go up to our dorm. _

"Goodnight, guys." Ron said. "Will you be ok?"

Harry nodded. "Yes." Ginny said. She crawled into the bed next to Harry's and then drank the potion. "Goodnight Neville, Hermione, Ron."

"'Night," Neville said. Harry nodded to Neville and Ron. He smiled at Hermione and drank the potion. His head hit the pillow and fell asleep immediately. Ginny was already asleep.

_Come on, Ron, you heard Madam Pomfrey. They will be ok._

_I know. It's just amazing, you know._

_What is?_

_They risked their lives to save ours. They could have died. _Ron looked at Hermione. His eyes had gone soft and he seemed particularly upset about it.

_It's nothing you wouldn't have done for them either. _Hermione smiled when Ron nodded his head.

_I guess you're right._

_When I am ever not right!_

Ron looked at her as they walked out the door with Neville slightly behind them. "True you never are wrong."

Neville looked at them and laughed. _Talking again,_ he thought.

As the three of them walked out the door, Madam Pomfrey watched them with narrow eyes. _Something is up with that lot, and this lot in here too_, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Dumbledore's office Snape and Malfoy were sitting in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wish to ask you two simple questions. All I need are two yes or no answers and then you may go." Dumbledore said to Malfoy.

Malfoy gulped, but nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

"Did you and Mr. Potter get into a fight earlier this week?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Snape looked ready to murder someone.

Malfoy gulped again, "Yes sir."

"Did you challenge him to a duel?" Snape glowered even more at the question.

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy looked down.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy you may go back to your dorm now." Dumbledore looked at Snape, "Severus, will you please escort Mr. Malfoy back to the dorm. And please tell Minerva a meeting is to be held tomorrow at noon. I want Mr. Potter, along with his friends and Mr. Malfoy there as well and of course you, Severus." Snape glowered at him but then walked out of the room with his robes billowing behind him.

"Yes, sir." was all he said.

Dumbledore sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**ok thats the end of chapter 12! arent you guys happy i updated sooner then i did last time. and i hope it wasnt too short! ok so now that you've read the chapter...what do you do now? REVIEW! PLEASE! that would be much appreciated! thanks**

**CodeRomance**


	13. The meeting

**Here is the much awaited chapter 13! I am dreadfully sorry for the long wait but i one...haven't felt like writing and two have been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! please review afterward if you can! thanks for reading! CodeRomance **

It was the next day and Harry and Ginny had been released from the hospital wing that morning. It was almost lunch and Harry sat cross legged on his bed in their dorm.

_Hummm, hummm, hummm, hummm. _

_Harry, what are you doing?_ Ginny asked from her bed next to his. She was reading her Transfigure book.

Harry looked at her._I'm clearing my mind._

_Why?_

_Because we have that meeting after lunch and I am just trying to stay calm. I tend to loose my temper and, well it sometimes helps if I do this. The Dursley's always say I need to learn to control my temper…and they're right. I do. Also I'm really worried we might be expelled or something and I don't want to do anything I will regret. Clearing my mind will help…I hope._

Ginny looked at him with an up lifted eyebrow. _Ok…_Ginny knew Harry had a rough time at home…if it could be called that. She had seen some of his memories…even if he tried to hide them. It made her really mad to see what that "family" of his did to him.

_I'm sorry if it's bothering you. _Harry thought as he felt her anger.

_No it's not, actually it's quite soothing. I was just wondering why you were doing it. _

Harry looked at her thoughtfully and then smiled. She was always curious about things.

_What? _Ginny asked.

_Nothing._

_It's obviously not nothing, so tell me!_

_No. _

Ginny made a pouting face. _Please!_

Harry grinned, "No Ginny, I'm not saying; besides it really is nothing."

_Humph, fine,_ Ginny turned her face back to her book, ignoring the looks the others were sending them.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in their chair by the window talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione had a book in her lap, attempting to read while silently talking with Ron.

_Do think we'll get expelled?_ Hermione asked Ron.

_Hermione, if we were going to get expelled don't you think it would have already happened?_

_I don't know, maybe. Perhaps they just want us to suffer thinking about it. Maybe it's part of the punishment! _

_Hermione, I don't think we have anything to worry about. _Ron smiled slightly at her. _Really, it will be ok. Besides from what I hear, Dumbledore would never do something like that._

_Professor Dumbledore, Ron. And, ok… if you're sure. _

_I'm sure, _Ron grinned at her. _How about we head down to lunch, I'm starving!_

_Ron, you're always starving, _Hermione giggled.

_Well, I am a growing boy! _Ron stood up. "Harry, Ginny?" he looked over at them. "Want to head down to lunch?"

Ginny looked up from her book. She tilted her head to the side and thought about it. Then she glanced at Harry. _Well, what do you think?_

Harry paused for a moment in his humming. _Sure why not. _We_ have Transfigure and Potions after our meeting. I don't know how long the meeting with Dumbledore will take. _

Ginny smiled, "Come on, let's go." She put her book down and pulled Harry from his bed. She looked over at Ron and Hermione, who still had her nose in a book. Ron was trying to get Hermione to get up.

_Come on 'Mione_,_I'm hungry! _Ron complained.

"I'm coming," she huffed as she stood up placing a bookmark in her book and setting it on the bed.

"Ready, Ron, Hermione?" Ginny looked at them with questioning eyes.

Ron looked at her as his stomach rumbled! "Yeah I'm starved!" they all laughed. "Race you to the portrait hole!" Ron shouted as he took off out the door!

_Ron, always thinking with his stomach! _Ginny laughed as she ran after him. _Come on Harry, _she called behind her. Harry and Hermione raced after them.

They passed Neville on the way down, "Come on Neville!" shouted Harry. "We're going to lunch!" Neville beamed and turned to follow them down the stairs. As they got to the bottom they ran into Percy, who scowled at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He scolded.

The five of them all came to a halt. Ron, who was in the front, just laughed, "Racing," he said simply.

"Racing? Well, you should not be running down the stairs!" Percy glowered at them warningly.

Hermione looked down at her feet in shame. She knew they were in trouble now. Ron glanced at her. He could feel her shame. _Hermione! You have no reason to feel ashamed! _He glared at Percy. "Oh come off it, Percy. We're just having a bit fun!"

"Fun or not, you should not be-"

"Oh Perce, leave them alone!" Fred interceded as him and George appeared through

"Yeah Perce, they're just having a spot of fun." George said following closely behind him.

Percy huffed, "Fine, but if I catch you lot at it again, Mum will hear about it!" he looked at each one of them, "And don't think she won't!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Like Mum is going to care that we were running down the stairs."

Percy groaned and stomped off. _What am I going to do with those four!_ He thought to himself.

"What a git!" Ron growled

_Ron, language!_Hermione said mindfully.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'Mione, won't say it again." _At least not in your presence, _he grinned in their mind.

"Ronald!" Hermione grumbled, "It won't mater if you say it in my presence or not. I'll still know!"

Ron grinned again. Harry and Ginny cleared their throats. Ron glanced at them. Fred and George stood to the left of Harry and Ginny. Fred and George exchanged a look. Those four needed to be careful in public or else they are going to draw attention to themselves. Fred glanced at Ron.

"I think you lot should be more careful with what you say out loud and," he whispered, "in your heads."

Ron looked up at him and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, good idea." He looked back Hermione._Oops._

Hermione just glared at him. _Let's go, Ron, we'll talk about this later. _

_Ok. _

"Come on, I'm hungry," Ginny said as she grabbed Harry and Neville by the arms. She pulled them past Fred and George. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Thanks Fred, George," they said as they passed.

Fred and George grinned. "No problem," they said in unison.

They all headed down to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Ron immediately reached for the food.

"I'm famished." Ron gulped down a piece of chicken.

"Ron, you're always famished." Ginny laughed.

"Ronald! Please don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"We have that meeting at after lunch with Dumbledore, remember Ron." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, I meant after that."

"Well-" Harry started to say, but Hermione interrupted him.

"How do you even know if we will still be here!" she huffed. "We could be packing to go home because we got expelled!"

"Hermione, we aren't going to get expelled." Ron sighed. "How many times do I have to say that?"

_You don't know!_

_Yes, I do. I have this feeling that it will all work out in the end. I promised…remember._

Hermione sighed. "Alright I supposed you have said that a million times." Hermione was careful to answer his question so it appeared as if they were only talking out loud.

Ginny smiled a slightly nervous smile at Hermione. "I'm sure it will be ok."

"Yeah," Harry assented.

Hermione still looked skeptical but sighed. "Come on, are you lot done? We should probably head up there now."

Harry looked up at the head table; McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were no longer sitting there. "I suppose we should." He stood up, "Come on, then." He looked over at Neville who was pushing the food around on his plate.

"You coming, Neville?" he looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Just then the owls flew into the hall. Fred and George received one as well as Percy and the quartet, plus Neville.

"It's from Dumbledore." Harry stated as he looked at the note addressed to the five of them. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy had received on as well.

_Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley,_

_You are to come to the Headmaster's office in precisely ten minutes. Misters Percy, Fred and George Weasley will be accompanying you. Do finish your lunch before you come up. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry looked up at Fred, George and Percy. They were looking at him. "What's this about then?" Fred asked.

"Did you get in trouble already?" Percy scolded.

Harry nodded mutely. "Something like that." He glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked paler than before. _Good, _Harry thought with a smirk. Ginny laughed slightly.

"What did you lot do?" Percy glared at them.

Harry glared back. "You'll find out when you get there." He grabbed Ginny's hand in is and pulled her up. _Come on, we had better get going. I want to make sure we are there before Malfoy. _

Ginny looked at Hermione, Ron and Neville. "Come on, let's get this over with." With that they headed up to the headmaster's office.

About ten minutes later the eight of them were standing outside the headmaster's office.

"Oh no, not again!" moaned Ron.

"What?" snapped Percy.

"We don't have a password to get into the room." Hermione explained. "It happened the last time we came up here, after the sorting ceremony."

"Not to worry," Percy said, "I have the password." He grinned cheekily. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me in the letter." He puffed out his chest pompously.

Ginny huffed, while Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Well, are you going to say it then?" Ginny looked at Percy expectantly.

"Oh-yes right," Percy looked around awkwardly. "Mars Bars," the gargoyle moved aside.

They all started up the steps. As they walked inside the office they could see that the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Snape, and Draco Malfoy were already present.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said from his chair behind his desk. "Misters Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley." He nodded to each of them as they found seats among the room.

Molly Weasley was watching her children closely. Two of them appeared to be guilty while the other three seemed to have no idea why they were there. Her eyes narrowed on her youngest two.

"Now that you are all here, I believe we should address the matter at hand." Dumbledore said quietly, looking at each person in the room before coming to rest on Harry.

"And just what matter is that?" Molly huffed as she frowned at her children.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Perhaps it would be best if Mr. Potter explained what seems to have happened."

Harry gulped audibly. Ginny squeezed his hand in reassurance. He cleared his throat and then began to explain just what had transpired the night before and how it came into play. When he was finished Mr. Malfoy was glaring openly at him while Mrs. Weasley was holding back tears of anger and relief. Mr. Weasley put a comforting hand on her shoulder while he glanced at the headmaster.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Albus, how could this happen?" Molly Weasley growl angrily.

Albus Dumbledore winced, "Well, Molly, I'm afraid I had not foreseen this event occurring. It was not my intention to put the children in danger."

Molly glared at Dumbledore, "I want Malfoy expelled," she hissed.

"Now see here," Lucius Malfoy, "my son hasn't done anything," Lucius snarled. "If anything Mr. Potter provoked him!"

Mrs. Weasley seethed in anger, "Excuse me, _Mr. Malfoy,_ from what I heard, your son deliberately made those comments and then challenged my son's friend to a duel that he never planned to see through. If you ask me your son is nothing but a coward!" she screamed.

"Well, I never! My son is not a coward." Lucius shouted back.

"Now, now, let's not get all aggressive about this." Dumbledore interrupted. "I only brought you all here today so you were aware of the situation and give the younger ones their punishment." He looked over at the 6 first years.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you and your friends will be serving detention with your head of house for 3 weeks." He looked over at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy you are suspended for 3 days, and then will serve detention with your head of house for 4 weeks."

"WHAT!" Draco screamed, as his father foamed at the mouth.

"Dueling is illegal in the Wizarding world." the headmaster stated calmly. "You knew that and yet you broke the law by challenging one. Mr. Potter, having not grown up in the Wizarding world, had no knowledge of that." He glanced around the room. Mrs. Weasley had calmed down and was leaning on her husband. Percy was looking at the younger ones in disgust, while the twins had a look of absolute glee on their face. The first years all had their heads bowed in sham except for Malfoy who was still seething.

"You are all dismissed." Dumbledore said. Mr. Malfoy and his stormed out of the office muttering about unfit headmasters. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were quietly scolding their children while Mrs. Longbottom was yelling at a cowering Neville. Harry and Hermione stood off to the side looking at Ron and Ginny. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. After Mrs. Weasley gave her children a hug and then Harry and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the office. After that the rest of the group turned to go.

"Harry," the headmaster called. Harry looked back at him. "Do try and be careful in the future." Dumbledore's mouth turned up and his eyes twinkled.

Harry grinned and nodded, then took Ginny's hand and they followed the others down the stairs.

**The end of chapter 13...please review! thanks! CodeRomance **


	14. Halloween

**Here is chapter 14. I hope it is satisfactory! Please review! **

**CodeRomance**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Halloween_**

"Give me the boy

"_**Give me the boy!" a voice shouted in the darkness.**_

"_**No!" a woman screamed. **_

"_**Then you will have to die, but first, CRUCIO." There was high pitched laughter and then a scream.**_

Harry woke with a start, clutching his scar. He wiped the sweat from his brow and shook his head. He shivered as he slid from under the covers. He padded across the floor and into the bathroom. Harry splashed some water over his face, looking in the mirror at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was bright red and stung a little from his nightmare. It was the first one since arriving at Hogwarts. He'd had them a few times as a young boy, but this was the first one since he was eight. He had always had them around Halloween. Harry sighed, and then yawned. He went back out into the room. He looked at his watch and sighed again, 5 am, way too early to be up. Well, now that he was up he might as well get in the shower. Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out some clothes for the day. He started to make his way over to the bathroom again when he heard a voice.

"Harry?" Ginny called from her bed.

He smiled slightly. _Go back to bed, Gin. _

She shook her head, _No, what are you doing up this early?_

He grimaced, _Nightmare. _

_Oh, _she looked around and then back at him as she pushed the covers down the bed. _Want to talk about it?_

Harry shook his head. _No, I've had them periodically for years. They nearly always occur around Halloween. Though I think the last one I had was when I was eight, so not always. _

Ginny got up and stumbled over to him. _Come sit down. _She pulled him over to the couch by the window. Harry set his clothes on the arm of the couch and sat down next to her. She pulled his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. Harry sighed contently.

_They always start out the same. There is a voice that says, "Give me the boy." And then there is another voice that says, "No!" then sometimes it changes. Sometimes I hear screaming…other times, nothing. _Harry shuddered as he remembered.

Ginny continued to run her fingers through his hair and Harry drifted off to sleep again. She thought she might know who the voice was, but she wasn't sure. It would make sense though, for Harry to have nightmares about his parents' murders. She would bet anything that it was You-know-who's voice he was hearing, as well as his mother's screams. It was only normal for these things to happen. She would try and help him through it, though. She hoped that she could help. With this thought she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, the sun broke through the room and Ron woke slowly. He rolled towards Hermione's bed and smiled sleepily. Hermione was curled in a tight ball, just like a cat. He stretched his arms and peered around the room. His eyes landed on the couch where Ginny and Harry lay. Harry's head was still in her lap while Ginny's head rested on the sofa's arm. Ron growled for a second and then turned his head and sighed. He really had no reason to be protective. He knew Harry would never do anything to his sister. They were bonded like Hermione and him.

He got out of bed and padded over to Hermione. He shook her arm and whispered in her mind. _Time to get up or you'll be late for class!_

Hermione shot out of bed and looked at a clock, _RON, you prat! It's Saturday! _She punched him in the arm. He winced, but then grinned.

_I know, but I couldn't resist. Besides I'm starved. _

Hermione laughed as she grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. It was then that she noticed Ginny and Harry on the couch. She arched a brow and then tilted her head. An evil grin spread across her face. She set her clothes down on the coffee table and slowly made herself float. Then a brilliant thought struck her and she rushed into the bathroom, still hovering several feet from the ground. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water and rushed back out to the room. She floated up and over Harry and Ginny and then dumped the water onto them.

Shouts filled the room as the water hit Hermione's targets and they jumped up hitting their heads on the other's, shaking the water from their bodies.

They looked up and saw Hermione floating near the ceiling with an empty glass in her hand. Ron was on the floor rolling and laughing.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ginny shouted as they glared up at her.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, rolling around in the air. Then as suddenly as she had reached the ceiling she was back down on the floor. She landed with a thud and a groan. Harry and Ginny laughed uproariously. Ron continued to laugh hysterically on the floor.

"It's not funny!" Hermione cried. "That hurt!"

Ginny and Harry hiccuped, "Well, that's what you get for spilling water on us!" Then they started to laugh again. Ron was still rolling on the floor, his face as red as his hair. Hermione got up from the floor and rubbed her arm. She glared at her friends and stormed into the bathroom with her clothes. Ron's laughter dissipated as he felt her anger and hurt.

_Hermione! _He called.

_Go away, Ron! _She yelled.

_But, Hermione, it was funny. _Ron felt her glare even though he couldn't see it. _And besides if you can't handle what you dish out then you shouldn't be pranking anyone. _

Hermione's glare slowly disappeared. _I suppose you're right. _Hermione sighed. _But it did hurt. _

Ron smiled slightly. _You'll be ok. Besides, it was kind of your own fault. You were the one laughing and lost control up in the air. _

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded in her head as she started the shower. _Yes, I know. Alright well tell everyone to start getting ready. _

_Hermione, we have to wait until you're done in the shower to get ready completely. _

_Oh, I know! _She huffed. She jumped in the shower. "Be done in five," she called.

"Ok," Harry shouted back, "I'm next," he told the others. They nodded.

Twenty minutes later the quad headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neville joined them on the stairs.

"Hi, Neville," they chorused.

"Hello, guys," he said smiling, "Anyone hungry?"

"Starving," Ron said. They all laughed.

As they entered the Great Hall, lovely Halloween decorations could be seen. Orange and red streamers floated magically from the ceilings, and bats fluttered around the room, flapping their wings and battering some of the students who were eating their breakfast.

They sat down for breakfast and Ron eagerly grabbed at the food, loading his plate full. Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry and Ginny laughed. Neville just shook his head. Ron looked up at them, his mouth full of food.

"Wha?" he mumbled. Hermione groaned, _Ron!_

He looked at her and shrugged sheepishly. They all burst out laughing.

Just then Oliver Wood came over to Harry. "Hey, Harry," he said quietly. "We have practice today after breakfast."

Harry looked up and nodded. "Ok, I'll be there." The first quidditch game was in a two weeks against Slytherin and Wood had been keeping practice under wraps like McGonagall wanted, but he was still maintaining a hard schedule. No one outside of Gryffindor knew that Harry was the new seeker and they all wanted it to be a surprise for the first game. Wood nodded and said something to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and then moved on to the twins and several others at the table, just to make it look like he was talking with everyone and not just Harry.

They all finished up breakfast and then headed back up to the dorms so Harry could get his broom. Professor McGonagall had given Harry a Nimbus 2000 a few weeks ago, saying it was just a school broom but he was to use it.

After practice that morning, Harry and his friends enjoyed lunch before heading up to the common room to do homework on Hermione's insistence. She told them they weren't allowed to slack off and now was as good as time as any to get their homework out of the way. They sat down in front of the fire and worked on the floating charm they had been learning in Charms class earlier in the week. At some point Ron fell asleep with his face in his book, and Harry's eyes went cross.

"Ok, that's enough," Ginny said. "It's almost time for the feast and the boys have practically lost it."

"But, we're not finished yet." Hermione argued.

"Perhaps, but Hermione, look at them," Ginny pointed to Harry and Ron. "I don't think they're going to learn anything if they can't stay awake. Besides you know Ron, if he doesn't get something in his stomach soon he'll drive us all crazy!"

Hermione giggled. "Oh alright," she looked over at them. "Come on boys, time for dinner."

Ron and Harry jumped up. "YES!" Ron yelled. "FOOD!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed. Harry rolled his eyes, even as his stomach growled. "Alright, let's go."

As they sat down at the table Neville came in. "Hey Neville," Ginny said. "Where were you at all afternoon?"

Neville blushed a bit. "Oh, I was out at the greenhouses helping Professor Sprout with some plants just brought in."

"Oh that's great, Neville." Ginny said. "You're great at Herbology." Neville blushed some more.

"Thanks."

Neville sat down just an owl came in and landed next to Hermione.

"Hermione, why are you getting an owl at dinner?" Ron asked his mouth full of food. "The mail comes at breakfast."

Hermione scowled at Ron and then looked at Ginny and giggled. Harry looked puzzled.

"Ron does have point." Harry agreed. "So what is that then?"

The girls laughed even harder. "Just _Witch Weekly_." Hermione smiled big. "Come on, Ginny, I've got to go to the loo."

Ginny grinned back, "Right, I'm coming."

Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny, _What did I miss?_

Ginny just shook her head, _Girl stuff. _She and Hermione got up, whispering and strolled out of the Great Hall. Harry looked bewildered.

"'Mione, where you going?" Ron mumbled out loud and in his head. _Bathroom_ was the only reply he received. Ron shrugged.

Ron, Harry, and Neville just turned back to their dinner muttering, "Girls."

Fred and George saddled up to the boys, "So, Harry, Ron, Neville how about we let you in on a little trade secret." They said as they sat down next to them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," they said in unison. Neville just nodded and laughed at the twins antics.

"You see…back in our first year," Fred said.

"We got into a spot of trouble with Filch." George continued.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Go on…" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Well, we were in Filch's office…"

"and going through his drawers…"

"and of course one of them was locked…"

"so of course we had to open it to see what was there…"

"Well, what we found was this," George pulled a blank piece of parchment out of his robes.

Harry looked at Ron with a confused look, "A blank parchment?"

Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Ahhh, but you see this is," Fred started

"The secret to our success," George continued, while whispering something quietly with his wand pointed at the parchment. Writing appeared on the parchment and then lines spread around.

"What is it doing?" Ron asked in awe.

"It's a map," said Fred

"Of Hogwarts," finished George.

Harry looked at it with wonder. He looked up at Fred and George, "Do you guys know the things you could do with this map?" He turned and grinned at Ron, and then looked back at Fred and George, "Or rather the things you have done."

Fred and George laughed. "Righto, little Harrykins." Harry scowled at the name.

Ron just grinned because now Harry was part of the family if Fred and George were calling him that. "So can we be in your little group then?"

The twins gave each other meaningful looks, "Perhaps," said George, "When you're a little older."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Now hang on a sec! You wouldn't have told us about if you hadn't intended for us to help you!"

George looked at Fred. "Now whatever,"

"Do you mean?"

"Well, for one, we could easily go and tell Professor McGonagall, and two, you need us for something, don't you?" Harry grinned triumphantly as Fred and George paled considerably.

"I think, Gred, that little ikle Harrykins has us." George said to Fred.

"You know, Forge, I think you might be right." Fred replied back.

Ron just grinned at them. "So what is it then?" he asked.

"We'll tell you later." George said mysteriously.

Harry smiled knowingly and turned back to his dinner. Absentmindedly Harry wondered what was taking the girls so long. They had turned off they're communication. _Probably want to go to the bathroom in private, _he thought.

Just as Ron, Harry, and Neville were about to finish their dinner, there as shout from the Great Hall doors. Everyone's head turned to look. Professor Quirrell flew through the doors yelling something they could barely make out.

"TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He paused midway down the aisle, "Just thought you ought to know." With that said he fainted promptly on the spot.

There was a moment of silence while everyone processed the information and then all chaos broke out.

Dumbledore's voice could just be heard over the loud screaming students. "Prefects, please escort your houses back to their dorms immediately, teachers, to the dungeons!"

Percy's voice could be heard among them as he called for all of Gryffindor to follow him.

Harry, Ron, and Neville all stood up and began to follow the crowd. Then Ron just stopped. "Harry! What about Hermione and Ginny?"

Harry stopped and looked at him, his eyes wide. "Oh no, they don't know about the troll because they've been in the bathroom and they blocked the connection!"

Neville looked back and forth between them. "Well, don't just stand there, try to contact them and get moving. We'll sneak away from the group and go find them!" He whispered frantically.

Harry and Ron nodded, both trying to get Ginny or Hermione to respond.

"Everyone, please follow me!" Percy shouted over the panicked voices. "Quickly and quietly!"

"Come on, I think they went to the second floor bathroom." Neville grabbed Harry and Ron as they pushed slightly through the crowd.

"Here, now's our chance," Neville stated quietly. The Gryffindors were breaking off from the main group to head to their common room so Harry, Neville, and Ron quickly back tracked and hid in a corner while everyone passed.

_GINNY!! _ Harry called frantically in his mind over and over again.

Finally a frustrated Ginny answered. _WHAT?_

Harry sighed in relief. _Ginny! You and Hermione have to get back to the common room! NOW! _ Harry yelled in a panic.

_What? Why?_

_Ginny there's a troll!_

_WHAT?_

_No time to explain, just go!_

_Ok! _ Ginny turned to Hermione. "Harry says there's a troll in the castle! He told us to go back to the common room!" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"A troll?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes and he sounded really panicked about it."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "I wonder why Ron hasn't said anything…" Just then she heard a scream in her head.

_HERMIONE! Have you listened to what Harry said yet! GO! I've been trying to call you for the past five minutes but I don't get an answer!_

Hermione gasped. "Ok Ginny let's go." _We're going now, Ron._

Ron sighed. "They're going now." He said to Harry and Neville. They both sighed.

"'Bout time!" Harry huffed. Just then a scream resounded throughout the castle and in Ron and Harry's heads.

Their eyes widened. "Ginny, Hermione!" They both shouted and took off running. Neville's mouth dropped and then ran after them.

Ginny and Hermione had just walked out the bathroom door to come face to face with a giant mountain troll. They both screamed.

The troll turned its head and stupidly swung its club. Both girls shrieked. They ducked and tried to pass around the troll.

Harry and Ron, with Neville in tow ran up the stairs to the second floor skipping over a trick step. They came to the top of the stairs when they heard another shriek. They turned the corner and skidded to a stop. There were Ginny and Hermione backed into a corner with the troll advancing on them. Without thinking Harry ran forward while Ron shouted.

"Hey, you stupid troll! Leave them alone!" The troll turned around and Harry pulled out his wand while still charging on the troll.

_Harry!!_ Ginny screamed. _The bat bogey hex!_

Harry nodded and shouted, "_Batus _Mocus!" Flying mucus bats attacked the troll. The troll, angry swung his club again trying to get the bats off of his face caught harry around the middle and he went flying.

_HARRY!! _

"Harry!" Ron shouted. He charged forward and shouted, "_Windgardium Leviosa!" _The club rose in the air and just before Ron let the club go, Neville shouted a conjunctivitis curse that Hermione had them reading up on earlier that afternoon while they were sitting in the common room. The troll screamed, scratching at its eyes, and Ron took that time to drop the club on its head. The troll grunted and fell forward.

Ginny rushed over to Harry. _Harry! Are you ok?_ Harry groaned. _Ginny…my arm hurts. _

"Well! If you hadn't been a stupid idiot and charged the troll this wouldn't have happened!!" She shouted.

_I'm sorry, Gin, but I didn't want it to hurt you._

_Oh, Harry! _

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and rushed over to him. He was staring gob smacked at the troll that lay unconscious on the ground in front of him. "Oh, Ron!" Hermione threw her arms around him, sobbing. _Don't ever be so foolish! _

Ron smiled slightly at Hermione. "It's ok, Hermione." _Just don't ever tune us out again! It scared me when we couldn't reach you and Ginny._

Hermione sobbed even more. "I know, I'm so sorry, we won't do it again!"

Ron wrapped her up in his arms. Neville walked over to them. He smiled slightly at Ron, "I think Harry hurt his arm." He pointed over to Ginny and Harry. Ginny was holding his right arm delicately.

_Oh, Harry, not this arm too!_

Harry chuckled. _Well at least it's not my left arm again!_

Ginny groaned. _Don't ever, ever do that again! I will not tolerate you getting killed!_

"Well, then don't tune me out again!" Harry glared at her. "You made me promise not to do it to you and then you went and did it to me! You can't have it both ways!" He turned his head away from hers.

Ginny's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I forgot."

Harry turned back to her and glared. "Yea, well it scared me when you wouldn't even answer. I…I," he looked away again. He cleared his throat. "You're my other half," he whispered, "I can't lose you, Ginny."

Ginny whimpered and threw her arms around him. "I know, I'm sorry, never again," she sobbed.

There was a noise from the staircase. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore came around the corner. Professor McGonagall gasped at the sight and rushed forward, while Snape growled and stopped in his place. Dumbledore swept forward swiftly.

"Mr. Longbottom, please explain what happened."

Neville looked at the others nervously. They all nodded at him. "Well, after Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall and yelled about the troll we realized that Ginny and Hermione were in the bathroom and didn't know about it." Neville looked at Snape and then back at Dumbledore, hoping he understood what he was not saying. "We kind of panicked and went looking for Hermione and Ginny."

Snape narrowed his eyes at them as Dumbledore nodded his head. "Mr. Longbottom please escort your friends to the hospital wing please." He looked at Harry and sighed. "We will discuss your punishments at another time."

Ginny helped Harry up while Ron, Hermione and Neville walked quietly behind them.

_Just great, more detentions, _Ron sighed.

Hermione barked out laughing. "Oh Ron!"

Harry looked over his shoulder at her. "What did he say?"

"More detentions!"

The rest of them burst out laughing and that was how Madam Pomfrey found them when they arrived at the hospital wing.

"Students fighting trolls! What will be next!" she sighed and started to fix Harry's arm.

**End of chapter 14**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! please review! **

**CodeRomance**

* * *


End file.
